Harry Potter and the Final Struggle
by aya celest
Summary: Post HBP... War in the wizarding world is escalating while Harry, Hermione, and Ron search for the last few Horcruxes in order to defeat Voldemort. Abandoned.
1. The Jouney Home

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the characters and events created by JK Rowling. Publishing rights and copyright owned by JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros., and others I may not have mentioned. No money is being made by this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Harry Potter and the Final Struggle**_

_Courage, it would seem,_

_is nothing less than the power to overcome danger,_

_misfortune, fear, injustice,_

_while continuing to affirm inwardly that life with all its sorrows is good;_

_that everything is meaningful even if in a sense beyond our understanding; _

_and that there is always tomorrow._

_**---Dorothy Thompson---**_

**Chapter 1**

_**The Journey Home**_

Saying goodbyes are never easy, especially to a place you have considered home for years. However, like everyone else, Harry must grow up and let go. Even though he felt he grew up long ago, the death of a mentor whose guidance will no longer be given makes it all real.

"It feels like we're saying goodbye forever doesn't it?" asked Hermione whose tears have started to form in her eyes.

Everyone around them is loading their trunks and belongings in their carriages. Some parents who attended the funeral the previous day or those who failed to remove their children days earlier are there helping their children and planning to take the train to King's Cross with them.

Normally, the students would leave for summer holidays at the end of June. But with the death of Dumbledore and the increased dangers in the wizarding world, parents are impatient to have their children home sooner than later. At any normal end of school, the students can be seen shouting and laughing and saying goodbyes to their friends and promising to write about their holiday.

This year is different. The cloak of mourning is wrapped around the whole castle. Students and staff can be seen with watery eyes. Smiles seem forces in many faces, and the normal excess of energy and excitement for leaving Hogwarts was absent.

"It's not goodbye. We'll see it again." Looking back at Hogwarts, Harry knew this to be true.

"Yeah, we'll come visit. Not like we're cutting ties with Hogwarts, eh Harry?"

Looking back at Ron, he nodded in agreement.

"We should get going. I want to make sure we have a compartment to ourselves." With one final look at Hogwarts, Harry turned around and boarded the carriage followed by Ron and Hermione.

The ride to Hogsmeade station was quiet, all three thinking about the coming year and the dangers ahead. The war has escalated a bit during their sixth year and will get even worse now that Dumbledore is gone.

_I should do this by myself. No need to put them in even greater danger. But... We've been through so much. It wouldn't be fair. They've always been there for me, stood by me. The least I can do is give them the choice and honor it. Besides... I don't know if I can do this by myself. I'm not strong enough. Not yet..._

"Will the parents be riding with us?" asked Ron.

"Of course they will. They're really concerned about their children's safety aren't they?"

"McGonagall mentioned about expanding the train and adding more compartments," came Harry's input.

"When did she say that?"

"Honestly Ron. Don't you pay attention to anything else when there's food in front of you? She said it this morning at breakfast." With a smile directed at Ron, she stepped out the carriage as they arrived at the station.

Finding a compartment of their own proved to be more difficult than they thought. Many parents preferred to have their own compartments with their children, while students wanted compartments with their friends and with out parents supervision.

"Honestly! They treat me like I'm eight years old again! There are aurors guarding us. Isn't that enough?" voiced a fifth year Ravenclaw.

Harry was trying to find an empty compartment but failed amongst the stares given to him by both students and parents. As they passed, some aurors can be seen casting curious glances towards "The Chosen One." In defeat, the three settled in the compartment with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Harry, do you think they'll keep the school open next year?" asked Neville.

"I don't know. But even if they did, some parents will not want their kids coming back."

"Yeah, well... Even if they did, I'm sure Gran will force me to come back."

Hermione gave him a knowing smile. "She's proud of you, Neville."

"Your grandmother trusts that you'll be able to take care of yourself. And besides as friends we'll be able to look out for each other. I suspect the minister will bring in his army of Hellosbore to help protect Hogwarts." This earned Luna a several raised eyebrows as she disappeared behind a copy of last month's Quibbler.

"I'm sure he will, Luna." Hermione, like Ron and Harry, didn't have the heart to tell them that they will not be returning the next year. Harry had told them not to tell anyone until after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Both had agreed not knowing how others will react to the news.

The rest of the trip was spent on talking about anything besides the war and whether or not Hogwarts will reopen. Quidditch, Newts, and the wedding were amongst the few topics that came up, with an occasional input of Quibbler articles from Luna. Stares from many passer-bys came through the compartment window but were largely ignored by the group.

Outside, the sun had begun to set and the sky turned orange and purple from the setting sun. The clouds began to cover the sky to foretell the coming rain as the air grew colder and the compartment began to dim.

"I'm starving. You guys want anything?" Ron asked.

But Harry didn't hear him. It was odd. I was getting dark and cold, too cold, at the same time. Harry knew something was wrong. He knew they were coming long before anyone else did. He rushed to the window, trying to shake the coming darkness and screaming in his mind, and looked out the window to try and see anything.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked but already knew what was the matter. She can now feel them, feel the loneliness and hopelessness of it all. Luna can be seen sniffing at the corner and trying to prevent the tears from coming. Neville was sitting and Ron was standing, but both had the look of fear in their eyes. They knew what was causing this. They knew what was coming.

"What are we gonna do?" Ron finally managed to say.

Turning around, he said, "We've got to warn the aurors. They must feel it! They're close."

With that, Harry headed towards the door but before he could reach out, the train lurched forward and came to a halt. Outside students can be heard wondering what was happening. Aurors can be seen running past their compartments. Some have guessed right and were taking out their wands in preparation for an attack. Parents held their children and stood in front of them with wands drawn and pointed towards the door or windows as the darkness increased and the temperature dropped.

As Harry opened the door, a girl was heard screaming two compartments down. He ran towards the compartment with Ron and Hermione in tow and jerked the door open. It wouldn't budge. Looking through the glass, it was difficult to see what was happening. The glass was covered with frost and he had to squint to see anything.

Another scream was heard in the compartment as well as throughout the train and in his mind. Without thinking Harry pointed his wand at the door and yelled "_Reducto!"_

What greeted him did not surprise him. A dementor had managed to get in through the open window and was lowering its hood to a second year hufflepuff. Three other girls can be seen cowering at the other corner, unable to do anything.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A large white stag emerged from the tip of Harry's wand and connected with the dementor. The next second, it was gone and the dementor had retreated out the window.

"Ron. Hermione, take care of them. Search the other compartments!" With that he left and ran down the corridor to help the others.

"Are you going to be all right?" asked Hermione. The hufflepuff girl only managed a whimper as she fell to her knees. "Ron, go check the other compartments."

"Right!" With a determined look on his face, Ron left, going the opposite direction that Harry went.

"Listen, stay here and keep your wands out. The aurors should be here in a little while." Hermione started to leave when a hand grabbed the sleeve of her robes.

"No, please, don't leave us," begged the girl kneeling on the floor.

Hermione knew she couldn't stay, knew she had to go and help the others. But she couldn't just leave them here like this, can she?

She turned back to the girl on her knees and kneeled beside her. Looking at the girl's watery brown eyes and she said, "Listen, I'll go get one of my friends to stay with you all right? I have to go, but she'll be here in a minute." Hermione stoop up and started for the door. "You'll be all right," and left.

Running back to their compartments, she found it empty. A few compartments down, she finally found them. "Luna! Luna... can you go back a few compartment down and stay with a couple of second year hufflepuffs?"

"Sure. I'll take care of them." Hermione turned around and began running down the corridor looking for Ron and Neville. Luna began to head back when she suddenly collided with an auror.

"What are you doing? Get back in the compartments." Without a second glance the auror kept running the other direction followed by a hawk patronus.

"_Expecto...Expect... Expecto Patronum..."_ came a weak whimper behind the door. Harry slid the door open and found a sixth year Ravenclaw he had taught during the DA meetings pointing a wand at a dementor but only managing a silver mist that disappeared a second later. Two others were pointing their wands at it but couldn't manage to say anything.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ For the second time that night, the silver form of a stag emerged form Harry wand and this time Prongs remained visible. "Are you guys alright?" The Ravenclaw girl managed a small sob before disappearing behind her hands. "Stay here and keep your wands out. Prongs! Follow me!" Harry ran down the corridors and pushed back more dementors before coming across an auror.

"You! What are you doing here? Get in your compartment!" ordered the auror before realizing who she was speaking with. Only after she saw the stag patronus next to the boy and the scar on his forehead did she realize his identity. "What...you're..."

"No time for that! This part is clear! We've got to help the others." Harry shouted and ran past the auror. He continued down the corridor and came across more patroni attacking the dementors, some corporeal and some only managing silvery mists. He realized that some of these were coming from the students that he had taught during the D.A. meetings and the others from parents and aurors. At the corner of his eyes he saw a swan patronus attacking a dementor before it finally disappeared.

"Hey Harry. Don't worry about us. I got it covered." Said Cho, a little breathless and managing a small smile.

Harry nodded in her direction and continued down the corridor and coming across more aurors and dementors. At this time, Harry noticed that the fight had been taken outside the train and looking through the glass, he could see dementors, aurors, and patroni engaged in battle.

It had started raining a few minutes earlier and combined with the darkness, made it that much more difficult to see. Lightning and thunder can be seen and heard from above but did little to illuminate the battle.

Harry stepped out of the train and into the rain followed by Prongs. Screams and shouts can be heard all around, but before he could take another step he saw a body on the ground breathing heavily and staring at the clouds in the sky.

_That's odd. Why is he just lying there?_ "Hey! Are you alright?" Harry kneeled next to the man and shook him. Nothing. The man was soaking wet and his clothes frozen to his skin. That was when he realized that he was beyond help. The man no longer has a soul in him.

The fighting continued as dozens more dementors appeared. It was becoming more and more difficult to see the dementors as it got darker and darker, colder and wetter at the same time. It was impossible to see them.

Harry continued to run towards the flashes of silver patroni and shouts coming from the aurors. "Prongs! Over there!" An auror was having difficulty keeping back two dementors at once when a third came from behind. Harry only managed to chase off the dementors as the auror dropped down on the ground and Prongs disappeared. "Hey! Wake up! Wake up!" He shook the auror until he became aware of what was happening.

"What? Who...?"

"Are you alright? Can you still fight?"

"Yes...Th- Thanks." The auror got up on shaky legs and stared at Harry. "Thank you."

"_Expectro Patronum!"_ More shouts and more silver appeared all around.

"There's too many. We can't hold them back!" Another shouted from the darkness.

"Everyone! Get back in the train. Now!" More yells and finally a scream somewhere on Harry's left.

Harry stood frozen on one spot for a second before he started to run back towards the train. Another scream, closer, much closer, but he kept running.

"_No! No! Please not him he's just a child!"_ Confused at what a child must be doing out here, he stopped and looked around but couldn't see beyond a few feet around him. Above him, thunder continued to roar and the deluge of rain increased. Behind him he could see the faint outline of the train illuminated with the few patroni conjured by the aurors. Wand out, he kept searching around him, trying to see the outline of a woman and a child, but failing.

Suddenly, a laugh came out of nowhere. A horrible laugh he had heard so many times before. _"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..." _He couldn't take it anymore the voices were getting louder and louder. He could feel his wand slipping from his fingers as his knees came in contact with the cold and frosted grass. The images were getting clearer and clearer as if he was standing right next to them. He could hear faint shouting in the background, but that didn't matter. What matters was what was in front of him.

"_Expecto Pat... Expecto Patronum!"_ There were many shouts coming from many compartments. Those who were members of the D.A. the previous year took it upon themselves to cast the charm. Those who were able to produce a corporeal patronus during the meetings could only summon a silver mist. Many were unable to repel a dementor on their own and had to rely on help from the aurors running from one compartment to another. Working as a group there were some who manage it.

Ron held on to his wand and kept it pointed at the dementors in front of him. Neville stood beside him and held his wand tight while straining to keep a happy thought in mind. Behind them, two third years, a Ravenclaw boy and a Hufflepuff girl were clutching each other, trying to keep as far away as they can. Ron and Neville can only manage a silver mist, but between them that was enough, but for how long?

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ a voice behind them yelled. Suddenly a silver otter rushed at the dementors. "We have to push them back out the window!"

"Right!" With the combined effort of Ron, Neville, and Hermione they managed to push the dementors back. Once out the window the two dementors disappeared in the darkness to join the others of their kind.

Breathing heavily, the trio sank to the floor, trying to catch their breath. "Bloody hell... How does Harry do it?" Ron shook his head and got up to leave. "You two stay here and keep the windows closed," he told the third years. "Let's go." Hermione just smiled at him and got up along with Neville.

Running down the corridor, Hermione chanced a glace outside from an open door and what she saw made her heart stop. Outside, aurors were keeping the dementors back with great difficulty. There were just too many of them. She saw them retreat but a lone figure was left behind, kneeling on the ground and clutching his head. She knew it was Harry even though she couldn't see him very well. He was completely surrounded and a few dementors were already lowering their hoods.

She couldn't do anything. Her feet felt like they were glued to the floor and every inch of her muscles felt frozen in the cold air. Everything looked like it was in slow motion. The dementors coming closer and closer. More were lowering their hood, and reaching for his face. _Oh God! This can't be. Harry. Someone's got to help him. Please someone..._

A loud shout and a bright silver bird flying past her face snapped her out of her trance. The bird, a hawk, soared straight towards the group of dementors and started attacking. A few dementors moved away but did not retreat. There was still too many surrounding this figure on the ground.

Lifting her wand, she thought of the happiest memory she could summon at that time and released her patronus once more.

"No... no... not again...mum..." Harry whimpered as the man in black cloak approached the woman with a curse at the tip of his tongue. _This is it. He's going to kill her. He's going to kill her again._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and expected to be engulfed in green light, but instead everything became white and his mother disappeared.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" A man in white robes and a girl in school uniform were running towards him. But right in front of him was a silver otter and silver hawk which disappeared a second later.

"Get up Potter! We have to return to the train there's too many of them." The man in white robes and the girl in uniform were helping him up.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry. We have to get back to the train," came Hermione's hurried voice. But it was too late. At least a dozen dementors are hovering in front of them, just a few feet away.

"_Expecto Patronum... Expecto ... Expecto..."_ stuttered the auror. They were too close now. Surrounded. There's just too many of them. Hermione lifted her wand and realized her whole arm was shaking along with her whole body. She felt frozen and couldn't move. She tried to summon her patronus but failed to even say the words.

The Auror didn't have much chance either and only managed to silver mist that barely left his wand.

Harry didn't notice any of this. Soaking wet and the freezing rain caused him to feel numb. Numb to all the noise and all that is happening around him. He can't even tell the difference between what's real and what's not. All he could see are people dying; his dad, mum, Cedric, and finally Sirius. "All my fault... It's all my fault..."

"_Harry..."_ came a soft whisper. A woman's voice. He lifted his head to see who had called him. Nothing. _It should be cold here shouldn't it? Dementors... but it's warm... Are they gone? What happened?_

"_Harry... Wake up..."_ This time it was a man's voice, he was sure of this. And so familiar too. But...

"_Mum? Dad? Is that you?"_

"_Wake up Harry. You have to wake up."_

"_But... How? Mum. Dad. What's going on? Why are you here? Where am I?"_

"_Wake up Harry. They need you. You have to help them. Help yourself Harry. You have to live."_

_Help them? Help who? What's going on?_ As he asked himself, everything suddenly came back. The shouting and screaming. The train. The students and aurors. The dementors.

Harry opened his eyes and saw the dementors just a few feet away. An auror stood on his left trying to hold him up and on his right, Hermione. The dementors were coming closer and closer and he could see that the two beside him were already suffering from the effects.

_No you're not taking them! I won't let you!_ He thought of his parents and his friends and the hope of a future for all of them. Of Ginny and how someday... someday they will be happy together. He thought of his feelings for her and how someday he will be able to tell her how he really feels and to be able to show her. _Someday..._

Raising his wand and pointing it at the dementors in front of him, he placed all his hope and happiness for this future and directed them towards his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ A bright white light emerged from his wand and at the center of it all was an incredibly large silver stag. All who tried to see the animal had to shield their eyes or look away for it was too bright to see compared to the darkness that was there a second ago. If one were to see what was happening, they would see hundreds of dementors in the sky fleeing from the white light and the animal within. They would a man with black hair holding a wand and pointing at the silver stag. On his face, one will see great determination and defiance against the creatures in the sky. Power can be seen within those emerald eyes.

Unearthly screams of pain can be heard from the sky as the dementors who were unfortunate enough to be enveloped within the white light were shredded to pieces and all that can be seen of them in the end were the pieces of black cloth floating towards the ground.

The caster stood tall and kept his wand on the stag. No commands were needed, for the silver stag knew where its master wants it to go. It charged into the sky scattering the dementors, many fleeing into the darkness. Turning around Harry directed the stag towards the train where a few dementors were trying for another attempt at an attack. With its head down and gaining speed as it galloped beside the train, its antlers came in contact with two dementors retreating in the opposite direction. The rags on their backs were shredded in many pieces as they released their final screams. Many more that came in contact with animal were destroyed, but even more managed to escape.

Soon the darkness faded away and the cold frigid air was replaced by a warm breeze. The rain slowed and finally stopped as the night sky cleared and stars appeared in the sky. The silver stag, which now appeared without the white light surrounding its form and is clearly twice as large as a normal stag, stood tall facing its caster. Harry on the other hand stood facing it and nodded. All around them black pieces of cloth floated towards the ground, the remains of many dementors. The stag took one step towards Harry before fading into a white mist.

The students and aurors in the train, including Hermione and the auror who help Harry earlier, could do nothing but stare at the whole scene. Harry didn't notice any of this. All he knew was how exhausted he was. He closed his eyes and held his head with his hands as he welcomed the darkness yet again.

"What he did was impossible!"

"Yes. There is no known way to destroy a dementor, yet that is what he did."

"So... the rumors... It _is_ true! He really is "The Chose One", is he not?" came a female voice.

Harry didn't know who was speaking and didn't care who it was. What bothered him is that he had a headache and these people don't have the curtsey to keep quiet and let him sleep. He could feel the train moving along the tracks and hear the whispers outside their compartment. Well... If he could hear them, then they're probably not whispering.

"... wants to speak with him... Kings Cross..."

Finally, giving up the effort of trying to get back to sleep, he cracked open one eye but could not see a thing. Opening both eyes, all he could see was a blur and realized someone had removed his glasses.

"What's going on? Where are my glasses?" Harry sat up and realized he was back in his compartment along with five blurry figures. His robes were completely dry and he was warm again.

"Oh, Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione's worried voice came from his left.

"You scared us Harry. Getting off the train and facing those dementors. Did you know there were hundreds out there? Can't believe you-know-who would send this much dementors after us. Didn't know he had this many," mumbled Ron as he handed Harry his glasses.

"That was amazing kid. No one has ever managed to destroy a dementor. Not to mention a more than two dozen at one time."

Putting on his glasses, he saw that the owner of the voice was standing by the door dressed in white robes with arms crossed. He knew the look this man was giving him, he's had many experience with this kind of thing. He knew that auror was trying to figure him out.

"Yes amazing! Just amazing! How'd you it?" The female auror sat down next to him, but honestly, he didn't know how he did it, or how it happened. What had happened during the attack was almost like a dream. He didn't know which voices had been real and which had been just a figment of his imagination. But his parents... Was that really them? Is it possible?

"Don't know. Not really sure what happened."

"Well... In any case you saved us all. As of now, the ministry should have heard about this. The Minister himself would like to speak with you upon our arrival at King's Cross. The name's Dawlish by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," said the auror as he extended his hand.

Harry shook it. "Nice to meet you again." He remembered this auror. The last time they met, he was trying to arrest Professor Dumbledore after Fudge discovered the existence of Dumbledore's Army.

"Here, take a chocolate. We'll see you around Mr. Potter. And thank you again." The female auror handed him the chocolate and left, closing the door behind her as she and Dawlish made their exit.

Outside the sky was completely dark, but was very warm in their compartment, which was a good sign. The others around also had chocolates in their hands and were looking at him with astonishment.

"Are you guys all right?" Harry asked looking at Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. "Sorry I left in such a hurry. What happened by the way?"

"After you, Ron, and Hermione left, Luna and I tried to make sure that the others were alright. We headed in the other direction and saw Seamus casting the patronus on a dementor. But I couldn't really figure out what it was."

"His patronus had four legs and was very hairy. Other than that, its form was not very clear so it was very difficult to identify it," said Luna.

"After you left us we went to help the others. There were more aurors here than I thought. There were many patronus along the corridors and compartments. I believe some were cast by those you taught during the DA," said Hermione, taking a bite out of her chocolate.

"Yeah. Those meetings really paid off, mate. Managed to form some sort of animal this time. Didn't last long but it's an improvement," Ron said with a mouth full of chocolate.

"You cast that patronus didn't you Hermione? The otter outside?"

"Yes Harry. I followed you after Ron and I check on Neville and Luna. You were outside on the ground and completely surrounded by dementors." At this time Hermione began to sniff as she wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. With out thinking, Ron sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "They were right next to you and a few had its hood lowered already. You didn't seem to know what was happening. You were just kneeling on the ground shaking. Harry, I thought that it was too late, that there wasn't really anything I could do. I'm sorry." She turned her head into Ron's shoulder and tried to stifle a sob.

"But Hermione, you cast the patronus. You helped me."

"Dawlish was the one did it first. I couldn't do anything. After I saw him cast the patronus, a few other aurors did it as well. I was only able to cast my patronus after the aurors sent theirs to help you. I'm so sorry Harry. I froze. I should have reacted much quicker. But I... I..."

"Hermione, _you_ were there. You helped me out. You have nothing to be sorry for," interrupted Harry. He couldn't let her blame herself. He knew what it felt like to be helpless and wanting to do something, but couldn't. In the end, she did cast a patronus to help him and that's what matters.

After a while, Hermione was able to collect herself. Sniffing one last time, she looked at him and asked, "Harry... umm... you really don't know how you cast that last patronus? I mean... Corporeal patronus only drives dementors away. It's never _destroyed_ a dementor before."

"I honestly don't know Hermione. I really don't understand it myself. Somehow, I just _knew_ what was going to happen. It was just a feeling." He said the last part of this to himself.

"Yeah, but that was huge!" Ron said amazed. Neville and Luna were sitting beside him nodding their heads.

"I suppose this will be in the _Prophet_ by morning." That was just what he needed, more publicity.

"This is going to confirm in people's mind that you _are_ 'the chosen one.' And it's going to help parents make up their mind to continue sending their children to Hogwarts, especially since you'll be there." This was the second time that night Luna had said something that bothered Harry. Besides Ron and Hermione, no one else knows that he will not be returning for his last year until right before he leaves. He exchanged knowing glances with Ron and Hermione and knew that they understood. He needed to speak with them but he couldn't with Neville and Luna around.

As the train rolled in King's Cross Station, looking out the window and onto the platform, one could see the presence to more than a dozen aurors in white robes. Parents were waiting and looking at the passing windows to see a glimpse of their children. There were more parents and relatives than any previous year. After hearing the news about an attack on Hogwarts Express, worried parents rushed to meet their children on the platform bringing along other relatives for extra protection. After while, some were asked by aurors to leave when the platform became too crowded that navigating anywhere on the platform was virtually impossible.

"James! Susan! Over here!" A woman's voice was heard amongst the shouts of parents outside and was one amongst the many parents who rushed to collect their children.

"Neville, Luna. We'll see you around." Said Harry as the two left the compartment pulling their trunks behind them.

"See you Harry!" said Neville.

"Farewell! And take good care of yourselves," came Luna's voice as they disappeared.

"Come on Harry. Mum and dad must be outside waiting also. I think Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George are outside as well. That is if they haven't chased them away."

"Wait." Now was the time to tell them. Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks and looked at Harry questioningly. "You two said that you will be with me in Privet Drive right?"

They both nodded. "Yeah Harry. Of course. I'm sure mum and dad won't mind."

"No. You two go back to you families. If you're going to come with me you have to spend this time with them."

"But Harry..."

"He's right Ron. Who knows what will happen while we're away. But Harry, you're not leaving with out us, right?"

"No, I won't. I'll meet you two at the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. We'll leave from there. Just don't tell anyone until right before we leave."

"We won't. But it will be hard to say good-bye."

"Don't worry Hermione. We'll still be able to owl them," said Ron while Harry nodded at her.

"We better leave. I still have to meet with the minister." He really didn't want to but he might as well get it over with. He was sure the minister will try another attempt to manipulate him.

Stepping off the train, they saw families hugging their children before herding them through the barrier. Those old enough to disapparate did so to avoid the crowd.

Harry pulled his trunk and Hedwig's cage from the train as he passed people openly staring at him. This he ignored, but he couldn't help over hearing the whispers.

"That's him, mom. He sent this large patronus stag after the dementors and it ripped them to pieces."

"It was amazing dad. See that's him over there!"

"He really is 'the chosen one.' Good looking too." This he heard from a woman who looked to be five years older.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept walking until they spotted Neville.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione. You've already met Gran at St. Mungos. Gran these are..."

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. It is nice to meet you again. Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure. I must say being friends with you has greatly improved Neville. He is becoming more and more like his father. I'm sure they would be proud of him. You take now Mr. Potter." Mrs. Longbottom shook all their hands before leaving.

"See you Neville," Harry called out.

A second later, they were smothered with red hair. Mrs. Weasley had finally spotted them and was giving each one a hug. Ginny stood behind her mother trying to avoid Harry's eyes.

"Oh dear! When we heard... Didn't know what to think. Are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a bone crushing hug and kisses on his face.

"Mum! Mum! I'm alright! We're alright! Really!" Ron's face had started to turn purple by the time she let go of him.

"Oh Harry, dear. Hermione. I'm so glad that you two are all right," and planted a kiss on each of their faces after giving them the same reception as Ron.

"Harry. The Minister said he'd like to see you. He's over there. I'll take you to him." Mr. Weasley and Harry headed towards the direction where there was five aurors wearing muggle attire, standing beside the Minister.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later," he told Ron, Hermione, and a worried looking Mrs. Weasley. He chanced a glanced at Ginny before leaving and their eyes met for only a fraction of a second before she turned away to speak with the twins.

"Now Harry I must warn you. Minister Scrimgeour heard what's happened on your way here. About the patronus and all. I'm afraid there will be a repeat of what's happened during the Christmas holiday. But don't worry I'll there with you," warned Mr. Weasley.

"I'll be fine Mr. Weasley. This is actually the third time," assured Harry.

"Mr. Potter, reports say that you engaged the dementors on the way here. Is that true?" asked the Minister who was wearing a muggle suit.

"Yes."

When Harry didn't say anything else, the Minister continued. "Well... perhaps it would be best if we take this conversation else where. Somewhere more private I believe." Around them people had stopped doing what they were doing trying hard to listen. "Your aunt and uncle will be told that you will meet them back at your residential place. Mr. Weasley, if you excuse us."

"Uh... Minister, I really think that I should be..."

"It's alright Mr. Weasley. I'll be fine. I'll see you at the Burrow over the summer," said Harry.

"But Harry... I don't think..."

"Please tell the others that I'll see them there. Don't worry. I'll send Hedwig when I get back to my aunt and uncle's." Harry turned around and left Mr. Weasley as he followed the Minister. The aurors surrounded him, forming a guard as they stepped through the barrier.

Stares and whispers followed the group on the wizarding platform. In the muggle platform, stares continued to follow them. But these were different. These were curious and mocking stares. A man in suit leading the group followed by a teenage boy who was surrounded by five men wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt, a cowboy attire, a lab coat over t-shirt and shorts, overalls with bright orange t-shirt, and a particularly normal attire.

Harry saw the man in the lab coat separate from the group and approached his aunt and uncle as they passed. From what little he saw, they took a step back and stared at the man is disgust as he approached them. He didn't get to see what happened next because he was then escorted to a black ministry car and headed to the Ministry of Magic.

_**A/N:** Thanks for reading and please... **PLEASE leave a review.** And be nice because this is the first fanfic I've ever written. I've already got the story planned out and should be more than 30 chapters... I hope... If I don't get a review there is a high chance that I will not post the next chapter. So be warned!_

_--Ness a.k.a. ayacelest_


	2. To Take a Stand and Make Preparations

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the characters and events created by JK Rowling. Publishing rights and copyright owned by JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros., and others I may not have mentioned. No money is being made by this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Harry Potter and the Final Struggle**_

_My will shall shape the future. _

_Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. _

_I am the force; I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. _

_My choice; my responsibility; _

_win or lose, only I hold the key to my destiny._

**_--Elaine Maxwell--_**

**Chapter 2**

**_To Take a Stand and Make Preparations_**

It has been five days since Harry arrived at Privet Drive and looking back it felt a lot longer. Opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling and thought of the past and the future, a habit that was taking more and more of his time. He needed to prepare, needed to be ready for what's to come. Staring at the ceiling, he could no longer make out the blurry outlines of the water stains that grew wider and wider at every storm. Instead, it had been painted white, a blank slate, one which always forced his mind to other thing, mostly the events that occurred during his last days at Hogwarts.

In the next room a loud snoring and muttering could be heard with an occasional "think you're so tough... I'll show you... pay for that you little..." from Dudley. Knowing that he will not be able to get back to sleep he took a deep breath and grunted as he got up to do his early morning routine.

At any other summer holidays, his aunt's screeching voice would be the one to wake him. This summer is different. He had taken it upon himself to get up early, much earlier than his aunt and uncle. He sat at the edge of his bed after changing into one of Dudley's old green shirt and shorts that, thankfully, fit him and pulled on his socks and trainers.

He heaved a sigh and headed out the door, down the steps, trough the front door, and into the cool early morning air. It was still dark outside and the street lamps that dotted the street every few meters provided the only light. Taking a deep breath, Harry started running, a routine he was determined to do every morning. On the first day, he ran to the park, only stopping every five minutes and was deeply out of breath. Five days later, his stamina improved and managed a steady pace for half an hour, before feeling the strain on his muscles. It times like these, when all around him, everything was quiet and filled with peace that his mind would slip back into itself.

_Five days... and so much has happened already._

Looking back five days ago, his memory of the meeting with the Minister of Magic was still fresh in his memory. _Well... more like an interrogation..._

_------------------------------ _

Harry was being escorted through the ornate lobby of the Ministry flanked by his guards, the richly polished floor shining as if brand new. Paintings of famous and important wizards decorated the walls and at the very center of it all was the very same Fountain of Magical Brethren. It was repaired and looked the same as the first time he saw it.

The lobby of the ministry was filled to the capacity by reporters of various media from all over Europe. News of the attack on students has already reached every corner of the continent. Dozens upon dozens of cameras went off at once after entering the lobby.

"Minister! Minister Scrimgeour... how could this happen..." A man sporting a large purple pointy had in matching purple robes and holding a self inking quill and parchment was only one voice amongst the crowd.

"Is it true? That the ministry was able to destroy dementors?" said another.

"Were there casualties?"

"How many were there?"

The questions went on and on but were largely ignored by the minister and his guards. Once the reports realized that Harry was amongst the group that entered the ministry accompanied by the minister himself, he was bombarded with questions, much of which he tried to ignore. Harry kept waking and looking straight ahead with the intentions of getting this over as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter... Over here!"

"Mr. Potter... What role did you play in stopping the dementors?"

"Were you the one who destroyed them?"

He followed the Minister through the crowd whilst completely surrounded by his guard. Dozens more aurors were pushing the reporters back and forming a path through the crowd, towards the lift. Harry stared only at the lift, wishing he were there now and out of the spotlight.

They led him to the lift and got off a floor that opened to a long winding hallway that ended in a large and richly decorated door. Harry expected the door to open to an office that would compliment the door, but was surprised when it revealed a simple room with a large but simple table covered with scrolls of parchments.

"Surprised aren't you?" said the Minister after registering Harry's reaction.

Harry immediately hid his surprise, though it was far too late for that. He expected the other aurors to leave the two of them alone; instead they closed the door behind them as they entered.

"Sit down Mr. Potter," gestured the minister at the wooden chair in front of the table. Harry sat without saying a word and not taking his eyes of the minister as the aurors stood by the door and at equal intervals around the room. He noticed Dawlish amongst them.

"Well Harry. You put on quite a show didn't you?" The Minister sat down behind the desk and leaned towards Harry. Harry could feel the tension in the air as the silence continued. "No one's ever managed to destroy a dementor before. The Patronus Charm is not designed for that. In fact, there is no known way to destroy those things, until now..."

The Minister waited for Harry to explain himself but he wouldn't give him the benefit. Instead he continued to stare straight at the Minister. He wasn't about to make it easy on them and have them manipulate him.

"Fine," the Minister grunted. "Even though you will not cooperate with the ministry, you've just confirmed in people's mind that you are indeed 'The Chosen One.' They will expect more from you. Expect you to fulfill your duty to them and stand beside the ministry."

"With all due respect, sir, one does not need to stand beside the ministry to fulfill their duty," replied Harry. _Gotta give him credit. He doesn't give up does he? But then... that can also be a bad thing._

"Can it be that the faith of the wizarding world was given to the wrong person? Will you do nothing?" He tried to keep his voice calm and in control in front of this boy, but a hint of irritation was obvious.

"I never said I would do nothing." A simple statement with multiple meanings. Everyone present caught it but didn't know what to make of it.

"How did you do it? How were you able to destroy those dementors?" interrupted the auror guarding the door. _Finally someone with the brains to ask the right questions... Too but I don't know the answer. Heh..._

"Mr. Potter, this is Gawain Robards, head of the auror division," introduced the Minister.

The two nodded at each other.

"I don't know how I did it. This was the first time I've ever done it."

"Surely, you must remember what you were thinking, your wand movement, or anything you said or did differently from normal casting of the Patronus Charm," insisted another leaning on a wall with arms crossed.

Every single person held their breath, expecting this boy to confirm that he had done something differently and that the amount of his magical potential was not the main factor for summoning a patronus with that kind of ability._ He can't be that powerful can he?_

"I said and did all that is required for casting the charm. I did nothing differently. I have no idea why it resulted in that." He stressed every single syllable, hoping they would accept it.

"But you didn't look surprised when you saw it happen. It was like you expected it," came Dawlish's voice from behind.

Looking at him, he said, "I wasn't thinking clearly and can't remember every single detail of what happened. I don't understand it either myself, so I can't tell you more about the matter." Dawlish could tell from his eyes that he was telling the truth. Perhaps the mystery surrounding this boy was bigger than anyone had previously thought.

More and more questions continued to bombard Harry about the attack, the prophesy, and finally Dumbledore. It was the same questions as before and Harry was getting tired of hearing it but he let them ask. The answers he gave to their questions were three words or less. "I don't know," "don't remember," "can't tell you," "yes," and "no." Hopefully, they'd get the clue...

"Mr. Potter, this will be a lot easier if you cooperate with us. We can help you with what ever you need, train you and offer you protection. We will even allow you to enter the auror training program this summer if that is what you wish. But we will need your cooperation. All we need are information at Dumbledore's doings and dealings and what you two were up to that night. If he was taking steps to destroy you-know-who, then we must know it! We have the power and the means to stop him if only we have the information we need. Do you not understand this Mr. Potter?" growled the Minister. It was clear he was loosing his patience as the _interrogation_ continued.

"Sir, I understand this. But what is also important is what you do with this information. Forgive me, but as I recall, last year, Dumbledore and I were willing to give the ministry the information it needed. However, the only response the Ministry gave was to try and discredit us. Do you really think I will be so willing to be manipulated and used by this institution whose main purpose a year ago was convince everyone I was a mentally unstable? No sir. I will not be used. I cannot agree to appear to support all you do when in fact I don't." Harry was becoming more and more irritated, maybe more so than the minister. By the end of this speech he was saying it through clenched teeth. Not once did he raise his voice like he did that night in Dumbledore's office.

"Then we will have no choice but to detain you until you have divulged these information with us," threatened the minister. Some of the aurors were startled with this threat and were looking at the minister questioningly.

Harry was not worried and sensed it as a bluff. "And what will you tell the people and the reporters downstairs when they find out that you're detaining me after what I did? As I recall, there were many eye witness who saw what happened. Don't you think they will be upset if you did what you threatened to do? That you're keeping the _Chosen One_ locked up after saving their lives?" He never took pleasure in referring to himself by this title or any title the public referred to him by, but in this case, it does have its uses.

Letting out a small growl, the minister knew he had been caught, but he wouldn't give up that easily. A rift between the ministry and the _Chosen One_ will not help the war effort. This will not give the people the hope and the confidence they need in fighting the war. Instead it will leave the people divided, unsure, and scared about their safety. Their confidence in the ministry's ability to defend them and defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will weaken. _No matter what, this cannot happen. I will not let this happen._ He'll just have to venture more cautiously with matters concerning this boy.

After about two hours of questioning and getting no where. The irritated group of aurors and Minister finally released him and had a ministry car drive him to Privet Drive.

"That kid can become a liability if we do not rein him in." The Minister growled as he paced behind his desk. The other aurors agreed, but reining him in may not be the best choice to get his cooperation. Some still remain skeptic at the kid's ability but no one can deny what he did a few hours back.

"What are we going to tell the _Prophet_? How are we going to explain this?" asked Robards.

"We'll give them facts on what happened, but do not give them any explanations regarding Mr. Potter. Let the wizarding community believe of him what they will. Perhaps they will be able to force his hand to cooperating with the ministry."

------------------------------

Feeling the cool air on his face drove him back to the present. He increased his speed when he realized that he had slowed down to jog while his mind was on the ministry. He wasn't sure what he would do with them. He_ was_ sure that he did not agree with all the dealings of the Ministry. Even though it was an improvement from the previous year, there were still too many problems.

------------------------------

Upon arriving at his aunt and uncle's house, he gave a great sigh. _One last time. Just _one_ last time and I'll never have to see them again._ It was nearing midnight when the ministry car dropped him off and he was sure that when he rings the bell, his uncle will give him the old lecture about not having the decency, being inconsiderate of other people, and having no respect towards that people who took you in.

Shaking his head, he pressed the bell.

_Ding-dong..._

The door opened and lo and behold, a sight that not even his wildest dreams could ever produce greeted him.

Behind the door stood a large man dressed in a newly pressed suit, a tall and thin woman in a white blouse and brown skirt, and a teenage boy that was the exact replica of the father with the exception that he was wider than the former. What unnerved the boy who rang the bell was what he saw on their faces. Smiles. Looking more closely he was sure they were in pain doing that. He didn't know whether he should turn around and walk away or turn around and _run_ away.

"Must have the wrong house..." mumbled Harry.

"Harry! My dear boy, good to have you back!" his uncle greeted excitedly. He was pulled into the house and was given a pat on the back. No hugs, just a pat, one a person would give a pet dog on the head.

_Yup, they really are in pain._ He thinks he can hazard a guess at the sudden partiality on his behalf, but wasn't so sure yet.

Looking at his aunt, uncle, and cousin, they were still wearing those smiles. He felt like he would gag if this continued. It was so unnatural!

"Dudders, go take Harry's stuff up to his room," said his aunt Petunia in her sweetest voice, too sweet he noticed.

"Sure mom!"

"Uhhh... no that's alright I can manage."

"Don't worry about it Harry. I don't mind. Besides you just got back, you _must_ be hungry," Dudley said, still wearing that smile. With that, he disappeared up the stairs with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. Harry was beginning to feel nervous. _Maybe someone cast the _Imperius Curse_ on them?_

Harry was herded into the kitchen and _forced_ to sit down in front of a warm meal which was twice, no, three times as much as they usually give him. There were steaks, mashed potatoes, and corn on his plate. Beside the plate sat one of uncle Vernon's finest wines which he usually saves for special occasions.

His aunt and uncle sat opposite him and pretended to be interested in his life for once; inquiring on his health and his journey home, but avoided talking about magic and Hogwarts. The only reply he gave were, "good", "uh-huh", "yeah", and "okay." They seemed to be satisfied and because he didn't really want to speak with them, he didn't care to elaborate. _And they're still smiling!_

Harry continued to pick at his mashed potatoes and only managed a bite of steak as his aunt and uncle droned on.

"When we heard... we were so worried. Loosing a god father and all. You _must_ have been devastated!" aunt Petunia's smile disappeared for a few seconds to add to the effect, but returned the next second. "But don't worry, you'll always have us."

_I knew it! Finally! They get to the point! Do they really expect me to share anything with them? Hell no! I wonder how much they'll go through to try and get some of my inheritance. Guess I'll just have to find out._

Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, I'm really tired, do you mind if I just go upstairs and sleep?" asked Harry. In the next few weeks, for the rest of his stay here, he intends to put them through their paces.

"Sure Harry, you go upstairs and we'll clean up here," said aunt Petunia. Harry got up and left the kitchen. Not until he was out of their sight was he able to take a deep breath. He climbed the stairs and hoped against all hope that Dudley was not in his room and was out of sight. He really was exhausted after all.

When his head hit the pillow he looked at Hedwig and remembered that he was supposed to write Mr. Weasley a letter when he arrived.

_Hmm... That'll just have to wait._ He got off the bed and took Hedwig out of her cage and sent her out the window. _No need to keep her locked up._

Looking at Hedwig's retreating form, he promised to write Mr. Weasley first thing in the morning. Right now, his first priority was rest.

------------------------------

After his morning exercise, which included running, push-ups, sit-ups, and weight lifting using his cousin's set of weights, he took a cold shower. It was only six in the morning and everyone was still asleep. Drying himself and wrapping a towel around his waist, he looked in the mirror to see whether the exercise was paying off. It's only been five days and already he can see some results. Not much, but there were results.

He was well over five feet, eight inches just by looking. His arms had developed some muscles and his chest was a little bit more defined than when he arrived at Privet Drive. All he can do during his last few weeks at Privet Drive is to prepare himself for battle magically, mentally, and physically.

Harry got dressed and decided to get started on improving his magic, not practical magic since he's still considered underage, but the theory behind defensive, offensive, and restorative magic. He never had much patience with these things during school semester, but after Dumbledore... Well... Everything has changed now.

He still couldn't believe how much trouble the Dursleys would go through just to get some money. They were feeding him more, which means he wouldn't become thinner this summer, but at the same time he refrains from eating too much and ending up like Dudley. Their attitude towards him has changed also. Chores were now optional, though he chose to do them to get the exercise or just to get away from them. Their way of speaking has dramatically changed after finding out Harry's inheritance the previous summer.

Last but not least, his room was different. In the past years, when one approaches the room, one would come by a door with a cat flap and several bolts and locks placed outside the door. Now, that door was no longer there and was replaced by a brand new door painted white with a lock from the inside instead of out. Entering the room it used to be bare with only the small number of old and broken furnitures: an old bed and mattress with broken springs, a table with a broken drawer, dresser with broken handles, a closet that smelled like something had died there, and a full length mirror that was cracked in many places, caused by Dudley years ago when he threw a tantrum. Now, his room was freshly painted with fixed furniture, not new, but also not broken. Sometimes he felt like he doesn't belong here, which he truly believe for years now. But it didn't feel like he's ever stayed in this room. Sometimes he thinks he would be more comfortable having the Dursleys hate him and have his old and broken room back. It was what he was used to coming from them. But the other part of him, argues that he deserves better and if the Dursleys thinks this would get them in his good side, then let them think that way and take it for all its worth.

_Like this will make up for years of neglect?_ Harry snorted. _Think again. Can't wait 'till I'm of age. Revenge will be sweet._ Smirking, he can't wait to see their faces when it happens!

Harry picked up _Advanced Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts_ on his desk. It was the second volume of the book Sirius and Lupin gave him two Christmas ago and had ordered it by owl a few days back along with other magic and potion books. Underneath that, was the advanced potion book that once belonged to the Half-blood Prince, which turned out to be Snape. He had snuck back into the Room of Requirement just before returning to King's Cross to retrieve the book. As much as he detested that man and would like nothing more than to make him pay, there were knowledge in that book that would be very useful. He wasn't stupid enough to let his hatred against the man from trying to absorb knowledge that will be very useful in tight situations.

Besides books on advanced potions, defensive and offensive magic, restorative magic, and many more books on other areas of magic, the table was littered with opened letters from his friends, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Hagrid, the half giant professor and Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. As he had promised, he had written a letter to Mr. Weasley the morning after his arrival and in return he was bombarded with letters from them expressing their concern and giving their advice and opinion in handling the minister.

Other than the ministry, the _Prophet_ was also proving to be a problem. It's true that they are becoming useful in spreading the most recent news about the war, but about half the article printed nowadays mentions him.

_**Harry Potter Defends Students from Attack**_

_By Peper Otzi_

_It was a devastating end of school term that followed yet an even _

_more devastating event. What should be a safe and routine ride _

_back to King's Cross turned out to be quite the opposite. Our _

_children, returning by Hogwarts Express and protected by aurors _

_were attacked! Most likely under the order of He-Who-Must-Not-_

_Be-Named. Ambushed by dozens, some have even sworn hundreds, _

_of dementors. More than a dozen aurors had been assigned to _

_protect our children on their journey home. But even with all the _

_training and experience, they were not able to push back and _

_drive the dementors away._

_It seemed hopeless as the darkness and fear held our young ones _

_by the throat, driving away all happiness they have ever experienced_

_ in their short lives. But wait... Just as the flame that holds all our _

_hopes in our hearts was about to extinguish, someone comes along _

_reignited it to burn even brighter than before. This someone is none _

_other than Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One. _

_This extraordinary young man risked his life to save every soul in the _

_train by taking a stand. Producing a corporeal patronus in the form _

_a stag, a feat that is very difficult especially at such a young age, he _

_chased down the dementors and managed to drive them out with the _

_help of a few classmates that claims to have been taught to produce _

_the patronus charm by our very own Mr. Potter._

This article was one of the very first that was printed the day after the attack and continued to the third page. On the second page, the articles printed were about the ministry's response and the outrage expressed by the parents. Days following this article, more editions of the_ Prophet_ printed more articles about him.

_**The Chosen One: Powers Revealed**_

_By Peter Wright_

_Never, in all of the history of the wizarding world everywhere has _

_this happened before. What you may ask? The destruction of _

_dementors. Upon closer investigation of the atrocious attack by _

_the dementors, it was discovered that indeed no less than two _

_dozen dementors were destroyed that night and was confirmed by _

_the many students and aurors designated to protect them._

_"It was amazing he summoned a corporeal stag patronus and he _

_had them attack the dementors. It was huge... the stag, I mean," _

_explained an amazed third year Ravenclaw._

_"The patronus charged down the dementors and ripped them to _

_pieces. It was awful... the sound that came out as that happened. _

_We were lucky he was there," another recalled._

_Of course these people are all talking about the very same person. _

_Harry Potter. Mr. Potter has achieved the impossible yet again. _

_Surviving the Killing Curse at the tender age of one, he has managed _

_to destroy these dementors. Could this be that the powers of the _

_Chosen One are manifesting themselves. Could it be that Mr. Potter _

_has finally decided to take an active role in the war and rid us of He-_

_Who-Must-Not-Be-Named once and for all?_

_When the ministry was asked to comment on this matter, the only _

_response this reporter and citizen received was "No comment." _

_Though it was general knowledge that our minister had a private _

_meeting with Mr. Potter upon arrival at King's Cross, nothing else _

_is known as to what transpired between the two. Mr. Potter's role in _

_this war..._

And this continued for another page.

_**Boy Who Lived and His Accomplishments. So far...**_

_By Sam Arker and Philip Ensil_

_It has been two days since that terrible attack on Hogwarts Express. _

_Days since we've last heard of our hero. One wonders how he was _

_capable of such things at such a young age, but looking back at his _

_accomplishments, is it really a surprise that he did the incredible?_

_The impossible?_

_Let's take a moment to give a brief summary on the life, the dangers, _

_accomplishments, and adventures of Mr. Harry James Potter..._

_Brief? They call this brief. _The article continued to page five and went on for three pages that covered his parent's murder, Voldemort's defeat, and covered his first year up to the train ride a few days ago.

Deciding to ignore the articles praising him, he opened _Advanced Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts_ and continued to study until he heard a tapping on his window. Looking up he saw a small owl he recognized as Pigwidgeon, or Pig for short.

He opened the window to let the small owl in, and it flew past his head, ruffling his scruffy hair. He knows that Pig viewed this as some kind of game, making it difficult for the recipient of the letter to get it. But Harry, being a seeker since his first year, this task was not too difficult. He caught Pig in a matter of seconds and untied the letters attached to its leg. When he released the small owl, it flew around the room haphazardly, occasionally knocking into the wall and other furniture.

Shaking his head, Harry opened one of the letters to reveal Hermione's hand writing.

_Harry,_

_I hope your aunt, uncle, and cousin are treating you well this summer. Uhh... _

_Maybe "well" is not the correct word but I'm sure you understand my meaning. _

_Just remember, this is your last month with them, then you'll never have to see _

_or hear from them again. _Ever!_ Keep that in mind and hopefully that will be _

_enough to encourage you to look ahead and put up with them for the mean time._

_Now, on to the matter at hand. I've been spending as much time I can with my _

_parents, but haven't told them of my plans. They will not be happy with me, I'm _

_sure, but if I tell them now, they'll prevent me from doing what I have to do. I'll _

_tell them once it's done._

_They've also read about the war in the wizarding world from the parchments _

_the ministry have been sending to wizarding community and muggle parents _

_of students. They were not willing to have me go back to Hogwarts after _

_learning this. We even had a row about it. However, I was able to convince _

_them that the school was a lot safer than staying home especially since this war _

_was fuelled by those that show superiority, indifference, and hatred towards _

_muggles and muggle-borns alike._

_I'm doing my part in preparing for this war and hope that you and Ron are _

_doing the same. Learn as much defensive and offensive magic as you can and _

_don't forget about potions too. I know that you may want to stay as far away _

_from that subject, but it's very important and may become very useful in the future._

_Take care Harry, and hope for the best._

_Hermione._

Hmmm... Well, at least her parents has an idea of what's going on. And about training... No need for that advise. But it was still a relief, even just a little, to know that she was preparing herself also.

Harry opened the other letter and read it.

_Hey Harry,_

_Sent Hermione's letter with Pig if you haven't already opened the other one. _

_She asked me to send it to you after Pig visited her. He spends a lot of time _

_with her now a days and he's supposed to be mine!_

_Anyway... Hope that those muggles are not giving you too much trouble. I _

_know they're a pain, but I'm sure you can handle them. If the worse should _

_happen, just remind them that you'll be of age by the end the month, which _

_means you'll be able to do magic. Can't believe they actually think you'll give _

_them some of your inheritance!_

_Sooo... Our seventh year huh? Are you ready? I'm sure that they'll be _

_really pissed, but we're not leaving you alone. We're all in this together _

_whether you like it or not, so get used to it! Haven't told them yet. Figured _

_I'll tell them before it happens or maybe I'll jus t leave a letter. That way I _

_won't be around when mum and dad explodes._

_Got a letter from Hermione. I'm sure she'll tell you the same thing she wrote in _

_my letter. Preparation and all that stuff. More studying and practicing. This _

_is supposed to be our summer holiday, but I guess she's right. I mean of course _

_we have to do these things if we're going to do what we're going to do. Anyone _

_with half the brains would know to prepare for these situations._

_Anyway take care of yourself and remember that you're not supposed to do _

_anything without us. Remember, you have to attend the wedding! Hermione says _

_she'll be here also._

_Oh and just as a side note... Even if those muggles don't do anything bad this _

_summer, pay them back just for fun and tell me all about it. Look at it as payment _

_for all those years in hell. Don't tell Hermione I told you to._

_Ron._

Harry smiled and folded the letters. It was nice that he was still able to have something as normal as this and this gave him comfort. He was impressed by their letter that it says a lot, but didn't reveal their plans.

Setting aside the letters, he picked up a parchment and quill and began to write.

_Hermione,_

_Don't worry about me. The muggles aren't that bad, they're really getting on _

_my nerves though. It's good that you're spending lots of time with your parents _

_and I'm sorry you had an argument about it.  
_

_About preparation, I'm already ahead of you. Been doing that since day one. _

_Take care and I'll see you at the Burrow._

_Harry._

_Ron,_

_Don't worry Ron, I wouldn't give a knut to them even if they saved my life. Not _

_that they would know what to do with it. Anyway, we really need to prepare. _

_When I get there, I'll be able to use magic. We'll go take the Apparition Test then._

_And as for the muggles. Let's just say I got it all covered!_

_Cheers!_

_Harry._

He rolled the parchments and tied Ron's letter to Pig and Hermione's to Hedwig. With a _hoot_, the owls left through the window and disappeared in the rising sun.

"_Breakfast!"_ screeched his aunt from the kitchen.

_Another day, another headache._

He set aside his books, promising to get back to it as soon as he can and descended the stairs.

For the next few weeks, he got used to his routine and got up even earlier. His running improved very much. Now he's twice as fast and he can run much longer without tiring. His legs became stronger and he no longer feels the strain from running.

The same goes for weight lifting. He now uses heavier weights than before and last longer. His upper body as well as his lower body has become more defined and now feels embarrassed by the looks he gets during his morning routine running to the park. His muscles weren't too big and he didn't want that. He now looked very athletic and can be compared to those runners and swimmers of the Olympics.

Satisfied with his physical training, he attacked his spell books more fervently, determined to absorb as much as he can and be able to try the spells once he's legally of age.

Reading through a tome describing all the different types of magic available to wizards, he couldn't wait to try some of them out. Wordless magic, which was taught in their previous semester didn't turn out so well for Harry and he was determined to master before leaving the Burrow. He was also determined to be able to perform Occlumency, especially after his last encounter with Snape. He had tried every night before going to bed and whenever he had spare time to close his mind and sort out his memories. He tried to practice closing off his emotions as this was his biggest obstacle in learning this branch of magic. It was the most difficult because whenever tried it, he was always reminded of Snape and his reason for learning this magic. If he can't even duel Snape, how can he stand toe to toe with Voldemort?... After about two weeks of Occlumency, he started to see some improvements. It's true that he really doesn't know if he could actually do it when face to face with someone capable of Legilimency, but at least he was able to control his emotions and concentrate more.

The other branch of magic he was determined to learn was wandless magic. Wandless, to be able to perform magic without a wand, but requires hand gestures from the caster. This can be performed with and without the incantation by combining it with wordless magic, which is an even more difficult task and very draining.

Last but not least, was thought magic. To be able to perform magic with just the thought of it, without saying or thinking of the incantation, and just bending magic to the caster's will. This branch of magic is the rarest kind and no wizard has been able to perform this in centuries. The last known wizard with this capability was Merlin, and since then, wizards and witches have only achieved the levels of wandless magic. _If no one's ever reached this level since then, then what chance do I have?_ He decided not to read more into it and just concentrate on the others.

Days passed which turned to weeks, and he continued his training. His aunt, uncle, and cousin were still the same as when he got there. They still treated him as nice as they possibly can, fed him enough, and went as far as actually buying him clothes that fit. Even with these actions, it did not change what's happened in the past, and besides, it's not like they mean it. There were times after meals when they thought he wasn't listening that he overheard them acting_ normal._

"This had better work. That little _freak_ had better give us what he owes us. If he doesn't, I'll give him a piece of my mind!" said his uncle, his voice laced with disdain.

"Vernon! Be careful! He's just upstairs and he might over hear you. Besides, he'll be able to use you know what by the end of the month," warned his wife.

_Can't wait till then!_ Harry grinned just thinking about his plans when that day comes.

Climbing the stairs, he picked up the _Daily Prophet_ to read about the latest attack by Death Eaters. This was the third time this month and still, no one was caught. This time, the victims were a newly wedded wizard and his muggle wife living in Liverpool. They were tortured and killed all because the pure blooded wizard had associated himself with muggles and refused to serve Voldemort. _Just another reason to make him pay..._ As for the muggles, the papers claim that the couple were attacked by a gang of criminals and that it was random. They were at least right about one thing. An eye witness, a young witch, had hidden herself to escape the attack and was able to identify one of the Death Eaters as the escaped convict Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry placed the _Prophet_ back on the table and picked up a book detailing the lives of the founders of Hogwarts. This was another task he had for himself. To learn as much about the founders and find out whether there were any significant items that they valued the most.

Godric Gryffindor was known to posses a powerful sword capable of cutting through the toughest hide and enhancing the magical potential of the wizard. He knew about the sword already, but not its magical properties. The sword was passed down, father to son and when the last Gryffindor had died, it was given to the school he had helped build. Today it sits in the headmistress's office at Hogwarts. Harry immediately ruled this out as a possible horcrux since it had been under Dumbledore's protection.

Helga Hufflepuff owned a cup, a goblet that if and when a person capable of magic drinks from it, they are cured of any ailments they may have. This, he was sure had been made into a horcrux.

Rowena Ravenclaw was rumored to have possessed a book where she had written all the knowledge she had accumulated throughout her life. It was said that she would reveal to the wizarding world cures of many ailments and many other advanced charms that she had invented herself. She never got the chance to do this because at the age of forty five, she was killed by a tragic accident caused by one of her student. Apparently a student had gotten hold of the book and cast an advanced and very dangerous spell. Rowena Ravenclaw had stopped it and saved the student's life but was fatally injured in the process. Not even her extensive knowledge could have saved her. Three days after the incident, she passed away. After her death the book had disappeared. Some say that it was passed on to her only child and others that she had hidden it before her death.

Salazar Slytherin was said to wear a ring that was passed down to the successor. This ring also possesses magical properties. It was capable of protecting it's wearer from fatal curses and potions. Reading this part, it was a little hard to believe. Dumbledore was wearing that ring that night. He was sure of this_. If this is true, then he should've been protected, both from the potion and the killing curse._

The book also mentions other magical and non-magical objects that were of great importance to the founders. However, these four were the best know and most prized possession. If the ones belonging to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin were _used_ as horcruxes, then he knew what items the seven pieces of Tom Riddle's souls were placed in.

_Diary, ring, necklace, cup, book, snake, and Voldemort. Two down... five to go._

_------------------------------ _

_Happy Birthday to me!_

Finally! The thirty-first of July is here. Now a legal adult in the wizarding world, Harry is now able to use magic outside of school and couldn't wait to try it out in the world. Who better than the one's closest to him?

Harry had packed the previous night and wanted to leave the very second the clock struck twelve, but decided against it because his first stop was the Burrow and he was sure that the Weasleys were asleep at the time. So he had waited until hours before the sun rose before leaving.

At five in the morning, he was already dressed. Looking around the room and under the floor boards under the bed, he made sure that he hasn't forgotten anything. Satisfied, he levitated his trunk down the stairs and got to work.

First off, the house... Using all the magic he's ever learned he transfigured the furniture into old, filthy, and broken down ones. He changed the walls so that the paint was bright orange and was pealing to reveal purple paint underneath. The floors... For that he didn't need magic. All he had to do was walk around outside and since it had rained the previous night... well... you can image. Walking back inside the house he continued his _little_ project. Walking up the stairs, he did the same to all the bedrooms and as quietly as he can. He didn't want them to wake up just yet...

Next were the Dursleys... For Dudley, Harry felt that the tail Hagrid gave him years ago suited him so well and felt the need to return them to him. His uncle, well... they _were_ almost the same size, Dudley being slightly wider, so he gave him the same courtesy he gave Dudley. As for his aunt, he decided to settle with enlarging her front teeth, the very same thing that happened to Hermione in their fourth year.

Creeping as quietly as he can towards his aunt, he pointed his wand at her front teeth and whispered, "_Densaugeo._" His aunt's front teeth started to grow at an alarming rate and stopped only when it was a foot long. He tried to stifle his snickering as he crept back to the door and went down the stairs.

"_Locomotor trunk._" Harry carried Hedwig's empty cage and walked through the front door followed by his trunk. He set it down, sat on his trunk, and waited for the show to begin. Inside his aunt and uncles room and also in Dudley's room he had placed a timer that should go off in about two minutes.

"_AHHHHHH!"_

Suddenly a loud piercing scream could be heard coming from the house. More screeching followed with loud crashing noise.

"_Potter! Where are you, you little freak!_" That has to be uncle Vernon.

Sitting on his trunk, tapping his wand on his knees, and waiting patiently, he expected his aunt and uncle to come out of the house any minute...

He wasn't disappointed when that happened. His uncle's face had turned red and he could have sworn that he had seen steam actually coming out of his ears.

"_YOU! You little freak! You change everything back this instance! The house! Petunia! Dudley! You fix everything NOW!" _roared his uncle.

"No." Harry calmly told his uncle and continued grinning at him.

At this time, aunt Petunia came out the front doors, her hands trying but failing to cover her front teeth, and started shrieking and pointing at Vernon's backside.

"What! What is it? What's he done to me?" Vernon Dursley was trying to look at his backside, turning this way and that and looking very much like a dog chasing its own tail. At this time, Harry had fallen off his trunk and was roaring with laughter on the ground.

"Behind you. There's... there's... he's" stuttered Petunia and continued to point. The scene was just too hysterical. Uncle Vernon was still turning in full circles in the middle of the front yard in his pajamas with his wife pointing and screeching. His tail, which is about six inches long, was swishing back and forth.

In the distance he heard a dog howl. Then he realized that now would probably be a good time to leave before the entire neighborhood wakes up. Harry stuck out his wand and the violently purple, triple-decker bus appeared with a loud bang in front of him.

Behind him, his uncle had fallen over when the bus appeared and was paralyzed by fear at seeing something that should be impossible. Harry just grinned at them and waved as he walked towards the doors. It opened to reveal a man that was in his late eighties. He was expecting Stan Shunpike, but remembered that the ministry was still holding him.

He waved at his aunt and uncle and said, "Have a nice life!" and looked down the streets, at the neighborhood that he grew up in and saw that some of the lights through the windows were turning on because of the commotion outside. He had a feeling that this will be the last time he will see the Dursleys and had a mixed feeling of excitement and foreboding.

Turning around he stepped into the bus and stared at his aunt and uncle one last time. But this time he wasn't grinning. He was looking at them with sympathy and regret in his eyes. He wished he could at least have seen Dudley one last time. He told himself that he wouldn't miss this place after everything that's happened here. But now that he was leaving it, he couldn't help but feel that way.

Letting out a sigh he tried not to think about it because now, he's heading to the Burrow to be with the people who actually care about him. His family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **Hey people! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I'll start the next chapter reeeeaal soon. And another issue I'd like to talk about... Reviews... Little or no reviews people? How am I supposed to know if people are actually reading what I'm writing? How am I supposed to know if this writing is any good or if this story is any good? I need feed back people... If no one's reading and reviewing, it'll make me think that nobody likes it and that I should stop. Soooo... Please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it._

_Some of you who have read joe's story Hero Trilogy may recognize the set up at the beginning. I got that idea from him. I thought it was an excellent idea adding a quote at the beginning, so I used it. Oh... and read his story, it's one of the best I've ever read. _

_**Ness a.k.a. aya**_


	3. Last Golden Day

Sorry that this next chapter took too long to post. I've had it almost completed even before I posted the last chapter. And trust me; the delay is not due to the amount of reviews. I've just been too busy in the past few weeks. I had to study for MCAT and sit through the exam from hell which took several hours and which I think I didn't do too well, which means I'll have to take it again next year and delay applying to med school for one year. I had to complete my online application for medical school and write an essay on why I want to become a doctor, do my research in lab and read articles related to my research, and pack for a trip to Canada to attend my cousin's wedding. The good part is that I had some time here in Canada to continue writing. Again, sorry for the delay. I meant to post it a week after the last chapter. Without further delay… I present the next chapter…

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the characters and events created by JK Rowling. Publishing rights and copyright owned by JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros., and others I may not have mentioned. No money is being made by this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Harry Potter and the Final Struggle**_

_How is one to live a moral and compassionate existence when one is fully aware of the blood, the horror inherent in life, when one finds darkness not only in one's culture but within oneself? If there is a stage at which an individual life becomes truly adult, it must be when one grasps the irony in its unfolding and accepts responsibility for a life lived in the midst of such paradox. One must live in the middle of contradiction, because if all contradiction were eliminated at once life would collapse. There are simply no answers to some of the great pressing questions. You continue to live them out, making your life a worthy expression of leaning into the light._

**_---Arctic Dreams---_**

_**---Barry Lopez---**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Last Golden Day**_

The walk from Ottery St. Catchpole to the Burrow wasn't as far as he remembered, but he took his time any ways. Walking down this remote path and through the grassy meadow, he took in all the comforts this early morning can give him. The sun on the east was just starting to peak above the forest on his right, driving away the darkness and painting the sky with purple and pink. The grass beneath his feet was moist with dew as he walked through the meadow, the sound of chirping can be heard in the distance at the edge of the forest as birds awoke for the coming day, and the breeze blowing gently, ruffling his hair. As far as the eye can see, there was no sign of civilization.

It took him well over an hour to reach the Burrow. Walking around the bend, he caught sight of the Weasley's home. It was the same as the first time he saw it. The house looked as if it was about to topple over, but Harry knew better. It was held together by magic.

Walking up the door, he knocked. No one answered. _They're probably still asleep._ He knocked again. No one. He was about to knock a third time when a voice called from behind the door.

"Who is it?" a female voice filled with suspicion asked him. _Must be Mrs. Weasley._

"It's Harry."

The door burst open revealing a wide eyed and apprehensive Mrs. Weasley pointing a wand at him. Still looking suspicious she asked him. "Harry?... What are you..." She took a step forward and lowered her wand, then caught herself. She lifted up her wand again and continued to point it at him. "Wait a minute! How did you and I first meet?"

"We met on King's Cross, just before the barrier. Didn't know how to get through so I asked the first people I heard mention the word muggle." Harry stood there grinning at her.

"Oh Harry! What on earth are you doing here? And alone at that! Shame on you! You should know better!" Mrs. Weasley had rushed to Harry and crushed him in a hug. She then immediately pulled him in and then shut the door. "Ohh... I'm so glad you're here. And look at you. Guess the muggles are finally feeding you. And Happy Birthday Harry!" After giving him a kiss on the forehead and another hug, she busied herself at preparing him breakfast.

"Err... It's nice to be here again, Mrs. Weasley. So how's everyone?" asked Harry, a little embarrassed.

She gave a heavy sigh and said, "Kids these days! Growing up so fast. Before you know it, they're of age, then getting a job and leaving the house, and goodness... Getting married and having children!" By the end, Mrs. Weasley was wiping tears in her eyes and making sniffling sounds.

_Wait a minute, is she saying Fleur is pregnant?_ "She's pregnant?" asked Harry, confused.

"Who's pregnant dear? Oh... oh my... No, I... Uhh... I was just saying." She turned around and just smiled at him.

If he was uncomfortable when he first arrived, he was more so now. Since he didn't know how to respond to that, he just set his trunk and Hedwig's cage aside and sat down at the table.

"Are they still asleep?" asked Harry.

"Yes dear, they're still asleep. Though, they should wake up any time now. Hermione is not here yet, but she will be tomorrow. Fred and George will be here tomorrow also. Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny are asleep upstairs." At the mention of Ginny's name, a small smile appeared on her face while Harry became more nervous. How is he going to act around Ginny now?

Then she rounded on him, both her hands on the table, and glared at him. Harry was surprised this happened and now knows exactly how the twins felt when being lectured by their mother. "Harry James Potter! Why on earth did you travel here all on your own? And without telling anyone! You could have been hurt or kidnapped or God know what else!" She was raising her voice now and leaning forward as he pushed himself as far away from her and into his seat. Up stairs, he heard movements and was sure that Mrs. Weasley's voice must have woken up the others.

"Err... Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine, really. I took the Knight Bus here and everything went alright, really," he reassured her. Then, with a calmer voice said, "Don't worry. No Death Eaters and Dementors attacked us tonight." Harry grinned back at her.

"Harry Potter! Don't you play games with me! I'm already sick of worry with too many things! What with the wedding and the war going on at that!" she said, shaking her finger at him.

Behind him, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Ron appear before seeing Bill and Charlie.

"Oy! Hey mate! Didn't know you're coming today! I suspected you would, but it's a bit early isn't it?" Ron yawned and gave him a thump in the back. "Happy Birthday!"

"Sorry. I could have been here hours ago, but I thought that you guys must still be asleep at midnight."

"So... Heard mum lecturing you," Bill yawned.

"Yeah. Now you know what it's really like to be a Wesley," smirked Charlie. "Happy Birthday!" and shook his hand. After getting a good look at him, he said, "Lookin' good Harry! I see you've been working out."

"Thanks."

"Now you boys quiet down. Ginny must still be asleep." She then returned to making breakfast.

Bill, Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley still didn't know what happened between Harry and Ginny at the end of the school year, so they didn't notice the looks he and Ron exchanged.

Once the four were seated, Mrs. Weasley began to serve breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, sausages, and pumpkin juice. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I know you had to do what you had to do with Ginny and I think it's better this way, for now... But you really have to talk to her Harry. She barely says anything anymore."

He knew that he had to talk to her sometimes soon and he can't avoid it any longer. But still he wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"Yeah. I know," he said half-heartedly.

Breakfast continued when Harry broke the silence. "Where's Mr. Weasley? Is he still at work?"

"Yes dear. He left late lat night and should be back anytime soon." She looked at the clock and saw that the hand was still pointed at "Mortal Peril" like it did last year.

"Another case?"

"Uh... Let's not talk about that now. The wedding is only two weeks away. We have so much to do." Mrs. Weasley wanted to avoid any subject that had to do with the war. "Bill, what time will the Delacours be arriving?"

"Just before breakfast tomorrow, mum. I think it's only Fleur, Gabrielle, and their parents. We should expand the house before they get here."

"Is the wedding taking place here?" asked Harry.

"Yup. Just outside, beside the lake," Ron said before stuffing bacon in his mouth.

Mrs. Weasley continued to talk about the wedding as she started cleaning up the dishes, waving her wand this way and that as the dishes, pots, soap, and water came to life.

On the other hand, the other four had stopped listening to her. Ron, Bill, and Charlie were leaning over their breakfast at Harry and started asking questions.

"So spill," urged Ron.

"Wha..." Harry was confused at what they wanted him to say.

"Come on! What did you do to the muggles?" urged Charlie.

Mrs. Weasley had moved her cleaning to the living room so Harry felt it was now safe to tell them. He told them about how they've been acting since he got there, and then went into great detail of the remodeling he did on the house and improvements he made on the Dursleys.

By the end of his story, the other three were laughing out loud that Mrs. Weasley came rushing back to the dining room. "What is going on here? I thought I told you boys to keep it quiet! Ginny is still asleep!" Ron knew she wasn't because he heard her moving around her room when he passed it half an hour ago.

"Oh my... Your father's coming home." Harry looked at the clock and saw the hand with Mr. Weasley's name pointing at "Traveling," then jumped to "Home," and returned to "Mortal Peril."

Mrs. Weasley rushed to the door when she heard a knock. "Arthur. Is that you?"

"Yes dear. Go ahead and ask the question." Mr. Weasley's voice sounded tired from behind the door as he spoke. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asked their question, which were the same as the previous year. By the end of it, the four who were eating breakfast were snickering at Mrs. Weasley's answer.

"Oh... that smells good." He let out a small sigh and said, "The anonymous tip was a sham. Had us running around in circles, wasting our time and resources. No truth at all behind it." Mr. Weasley sat at the table with a plop. He really did look tired. Then he heard Mrs. Weasley cough and nodded at Harry's direction.

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry for a second, before jumping in his seat. "Harry! What... How... Well, good to see you! Happy Birthday! How does it feel to be of age?" Mr. Weasley leaned over the table and shook Harry's hand.

Mrs. Weasley was scowling at her husband. "Harry just arrived here an hour ago. Came here _with out_ telling anyone. Took the Knight Bus _all by himself_ in _the middle_ of the night!" She crossed her arms and expecting her husband to do something about it.

Mr. Weasley looked at him seriously and said in a grave voice, "Harry that was completely irresponsible of you. You know better than that. You should at least have told someone so you wouldn't have to come here alone."

"Yes sir, sorry sir," said Harry, though he knew that given the chance to do it again, he wouldn't change a thing.

"Good! That settles it!" Mr. Weasley rubbed his hands together and looked around. "Ahhh... Breakfast! I'm starving!"

"Arthur!"

"What is it dear?" Mr. Weasley looked at his wife confused.

"Oh never mind!" It was no use arguing with her husband. He just wasn't good at lecturing anyone.

By now, the sun had already risen and the _Daily Prophet_ arrived, brought by a large brown barn owl. Mr. Weasley looked through the _Prophet_ and when he realized everyone staring at him, he was confused for a moment. "Huh? Oh... Um... Nothing. No attacks. Not yesterday at least."

"Oh thank goodness," said Mrs. Weasley.

After the barn owl left, a white snowy owl, Pig, and a third owl landed next to Harry's plate, knocking over his pumpkin juice. He reached over and untied their packages.

"Those must be your presents. Sent it last night. I guess we didn't need to send it after all," smirked Ron.

Harry opened the package from Hedwig first and knew it was from Hermione. Her present turned out to be a book on wordless magic. _Hmm... That was thoughtful of her._

From the Weasley family were an assortment of pastries and Fred and George's latest products: a strange round ball the size of a snitch and bottle of yellow viscous liquid in a vial.

"Hey, Ron, what are these?" asked Harry holding out the ball and vial.

Ron's eyes widened as he saw the objects. "Blimey! I didn't know they finished those already! I suspect you're the first to get your hand on one of these."

"Okay... But what are they?"

"The potion... If anyone drinks it, they'll be force to dance for an hour and nothing can stop the person from dancing; no spell and no antidote. That ball... If you hold it in your hands and then roll it away from you, it'll give out a projection of you. All you have to do is concentrate on what you want your projection to do and it'll do it. Too bad it only last five minutes and works only once. Wish I had one."

Harry reached for the third letter. Looking at the envelope, he noticed it was an official letter and first thought it was from the ministry. But upon opening it, realized it wasn't.

There was a short note with another envelope inside. He read the note which says:

_ Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_ We understand that today you have reached the legal age and therefore you are _

_ now entitled full access to your inheritance. From hereon, the trust set aside for_

_you by your parents will be moved into the Potter family vault. We would like to _

_ meet with you soon to finalize this transaction._

_ Also, the letter attached was to be released to you upon reaching the legal age._

_ Signed,_

_ Gorjack_

_Head Goblin of Wizarding Inheritance_

It didn't say who the second letter was from, but he already knew before he even opened it.

"Who's that from?" asked Ron.

Harry didn't hear him. Instead he grabbed the second letter and opened it. As he read it, his eyes widened, and... He couldn't believe it.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright? You're all white. Harry?" Mrs. Weasley was getting worried at him. He was still staring at the letter and wasn't responding to anyone around him. She placed a hand on his shoulders and shook him. "Harry?"

Harry jumped in his chair when Mrs. Weasley laid a hand on his shoulders. "Huh?"

"Is something the matter?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked around the table and saw everyone staring at him. Then Ron asked, "Who's the letter from?"

Harry looked back at the letter in his hands and took a big gulp. "It's... it's from my mum and dad," he whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, Harry had gotten dressed early in is usual workout shirt and shorts. He quietly went out the door, careful not to disturb Ron. Once outside, he started his routine, running around the latke, just out of sight from the Burrow.

Breathing in the fresh air, he thought of what today would bring. After yesterday morning's letters, Harry managed to convince Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of letting him and Ron go take their Apparition exam and then go to Diagon Alley right after, if Charlie was to go with them. Bill offered to go with them, but remembered that the Delacours were to arrive that morning. Mrs. Weasley had agreed to let them go and reminded them not to forget to buy some dress robes for the wedding. As for Ginny, she didn't need one because she and Gabrielle had gotten their brides maid gown the previous week.

_Ginny…_ Harry remembered seeing very little of her. All day, she hardly spoke and spent most of her time in her room or outside. Harry noticed that she did her best to keep away from him. He wanted to speak with her but couldn't gather the courage to. He could face dangerous magical creatures, fight dark wizards, and duel Voldemort with only a little fear, but when it comes to Ginny, he felt completely helpless.

That night, they had a small and quiet celebration of Harry's birthday. He insisted that he didn't want a large party and since there was little time to plan and prepare, they decided to have another celebration the next night so that Remus, Tonks, Hermione, and the twins would be able to attend.

By the time Harry had finished his tenth lap around the lake, his shirt was soaked with sweat. But he wasn't finished yet. He continued with sit-ups and push-ups. After two hours of exercise, he decided to take a troll around the lake to dry up his shirt before walking back to the Burrow. The breeze was blowing again and it felt good on his skin. By the time he reached the door his hair was even scruffier than usual.

_I should probably get cleaned up. Hermione and the Fleur's family will be coming here today._

He turned the knob and pushed open the door where he was greeted with silent stares by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, the twins, Bill, Charlie, and the Delacours. He had forgotten they'd arrive before breakfast.

"Uh... Morning," Harry mumbled and felt awkward as they continued to stare. And then he heard whistling coming from the twins and Charlie. If he was awkward coming in, he was now completely embarrassed.

"Uh... Err..."

"At this time he was saved from saying anything as Gabrielle squealed and came running up to him and hugged him. "Harri! I mizzed you!"

He gave her a smile and a pat in the back before letting go of her.

"Come. Meet muzzer and fazzer." She began pulling him in the direction of a tall blonde woman who was the exact replica of Fleur and a tall dark haired man with a mustache. He felt underdressed as he looked around. Everyone was fully dressed and wearing nice long robes. He, on the other hand, was in grey muggle shirt with no sleeves that clearly showed how defined his chest was and black shorts that showed his muscular legs. Even before he took a step as Gabrielle pulled him, his face had gone completely red and he knew anyone looking at his face would notice. Looking at Ron, the twins, Bill, and Charlie, he could tell they were trying to stifle their laughter, but the twins almost failed at this feat. Hermione on the other hand was smirking.

Harry greeted Fleur's parents whose English were a little hard to understand.

"Er... Nice to meet you all. Excuse me, but I should go change." Harry gave Ron and Hermione a look that told them to follow him. As he climbed the stairs, he chanced a glance at Ginny and saw her playing with her breakfast, a blush on her cheeks, and a sad smile on her face.

_It has to be this way..._

Once up stairs and in their room, Ron burst out laughing.

"So this is what you've been up to," Ron chocked through his laughter.

"Really Harry. It's good you're exercising," Hermione smiled and tried to keep from laughing.

"Oh sod off, the two of you! I'm just preparing myself for what we'll have to do." Harry turned serious. "It's not going to be easy you know." At his tone, Ron and Hermione turned serious.

"Yeah, I know. I've been looking up all types of spells and practicing them," said Ron.

"Yes, well... Now that we're all of age, we can do more training together. Without Dumbledore around, Voldemort and the Death Eaters may increase their attacks on the muggles," said Hermione.

"It's not only the muggles that he'll target. Members of the ministry and the Order of the Phoenix are also on top of his list," said Harry with a look of defiance in his eyes that neither Hermione nor Ron had ever seen before. "Speaking of which… Do any of you know what's happening with The Order? Who's leading them and any activity?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I think dad said something about McGonagal, Remus, and Shackelbolt leading the group. Remus has been trying to get clues on Death Eater activities and Shackelbolt has been sharing informations he receive from the Auror department," said Ron.

"Nothing else?" frowned Harry.

"Nope. Sorry mate."

"I guess it's just hard to adjust without Dumbledore. I mean, everyone's relied on him for so long with this war, no one really imagined that he would be one of the first to leave," said Hermione.

"Yeah. I've always imagined that he'll be here in the end. But now, we'll have to take it from here." Harry will always miss him even though all his life, Dumbledore had moved him like a pawn on a chess board. The old man had made many mistakes when it came to raising him, but at the same time, he gained the strength to keep fighting. _I won't let you down._ Harry didn't say anything after that and seemed to be buried deep in his mind.

Hermione, seeking for a way to pull him out of his mood, decided to change the subject. "I've also been looking up the items you mentioned that are possible horcruxes and I agree Harry. But I think that we shouldn't rule out the possibility that he used other items belonging to them. I mean, what if he never found some of them, he could have settled with some other items that are equally as significant."

"I know. But those are our best chances. We also need to find out possible hiding places. After we leave, I'll show you the memories Dumbledore showed me and we'll see if there's any clue there." Harry took out some clean robes and headed for the showers. "I'll see you two downstairs and we'll leave for the exams after breakfast."

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't help but be irritated as they walked through the lobby of the ministry. Again, people were pointing, staring, and whispering about him. It was a relief when he, Ron, Hermione, and Charlie entered the lift.

"Just remember the three "Ds": destination, deliberation, and determination," said Hermione.

"Don't worry, you two. I'm sure you'll be fine. Even if you fail this one, you can always try again next week. Besides, it gets easier after you retake the exam," smirked Charlie. He had failed his first Apparition exam and passed the second which means that he should know what he was talking about.

"Ha! Easy for you to say," snorted Ron and crossing his arm. "Harry doesn't have anything to worry about. He's already done it several times, even managed to Apparate both him and Dumbledore together. And besides, I'm not worried! Bloody examiners! Half an eyebrow, I tell you!" muttered Ron. Ron felt worse and worse as the lift came closer and closer to their floor and then sprang open. All four occupants stepped out and headed towards the double doors at the end of the corridors.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Two hours later..._

"See... That wasn't too bad!" beamed Hermione as the four of them Apparated to Diagon Alley. All around them, shoppers went about their daily business going from shop to shop. No one noticed them due to the fact that it was very crowded today. At a few intervals, Aurors can be seen patrolling the streets and on the windows of most of the stores, were the pictures of known Death Eaters.

"I knew it wouldn't be too hard. I mean, I've already tried it before haven't I?" Ron had a smug look on his face while the other three just shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

Charlie let out a loud sigh and said in a weary voice, "I should really get paid babysitting you lot."

Ron scowled at him and said, "You don't have to stay you know. We'll be fine. We can take care of ourselves and we obviously don't need you tailing us around. We _are_ of age I'll have you know!"

"Charlie, there are aurors around, so I'm sure nothing bad will happen." As much as he liked Charlie, Harry didn't want someone constantly looking over his shoulders. "Besides, if anything happened, we'll just Apparate out of here."

Charlie was unsure if he really should leave them alone. _Well... They proven before that they can take care of themselves. Besides, it's too crowed here for anything to happen..._ "Alright... You lot will stay in Diagon Alley and will not wander off?"

The trio nodded.

"Well... Fine, but... You better finish your shopping quick. We still have to get back home for your party Harry. Remus and Tonks will be there." Still unsure, he gave Ron some gold and started walking away. "We'll meet here in three hours," he called back.

Their first stop was Gringotts. Harry wanted to check the family vault and find out the balance. If the gold that was in the vault he had been using was only the trust, then the Potter family vault must hold a lot more.

Once inside, he asked Ron and Hermione to wait for him in the lobby. He would have brought them with him, but he wasn't sure how Ron would have reacted if he saw how much gold Harry had. _No. I think it's best if they stay here._

Harry walked up to a goblin where he was asked to present his keys and wand for identification, a new security procedure.

"My name is Harry Potter and I'd like to speak with Gorjack, head goblin of wizarding inheritance."

The goblin just stared at him, then at his scar and said, "This way sir."

Harry was escorted to large double doors by the corner and led through a series of dark and winding corridors lit only by torches. At times the path would fork and branch out into two, sometimes three. The walls were grimy so Harry tried to avoid touching them even though the path was only three to four feet wide. If he were to navigate through these tunnels by himself, he was sure that he'd never see daylight again.

Finally, they walked through a door that held a table piled with scrolls. More scrolls could be seen lining the shelves on the walls. Behind the table sat an old looking goblin with spectacles and had a few short stubby while hairs sticking out the top of his head

"Sir, Mr. Harry Potter to see you." The goblin bowed and left as he was dismissed.

"Sit down Mr. Potter. We meet at last. My name is Gorjack, head of the wizarding inheritance." The goblin looked through his spectacles at Harry and grinned. Harry could see that quite a few of his teeth were missing. "Ah, yes... You are here about your inheritance."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I must say. Your inheritance is quite something. As of today you will have access not only to the Black family vault, but also the Potter family vault. These are the documents detailing all the properties from the Potter family. And this," he said handing out a second scroll, "details the Black properties. Please look them over and if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

Looking through the Black family documents he saw that there were many properties, large and small, that didn't really interest him. Some were hidden and some weren't. One that _was_ hidden was Grimmauld Place and can only be found by the owner and those he has given permission to. _Guess there really wasn't any need for the_ Fidelius Charm.

In the Potter documents, he also saw many properties that were hidden and others that were not. It seems that the same principle holds true with these hidden properties. _Perfect._ One property that caught his eye was the one in Godric's Hollow. He didn't know where it was located, but there on the scroll, was its exact location. He noticed that it wasn't one of the hidden properties and this puzzled him. _If they were hiding from Voldemort, why couldn't they have picked one of the others that were well protected?_

"Gorjack, how often did my parents update this document?" asked Harry.

"This was only updated once. When a witch or wizard dies, their will is automatically updated to include all and any property or wealth they may have gained since their last update. The ones they weren't able to divide amongst the recipients of the will, automatically goes to the primary recipient of the inheritance. And since you are the only recipient, all of it is yours."

"Are you telling me that my father never looked at this or the Potter vault?" Harry was shocked to hear this. How could his father not know of all these money or property?

"To be honest, Mr. Potter, your family were never interested in being rich and insisted on making their own way in the world themselves, so... None of your ancestors has looked at these documents or touched the vault in about three to four centuries." Gorjack was now looking at Harry with interest while Harry sat there staring at this goblin with his jaw hanging. "I ask you now Mr. Potter, will you continue your family tradition or will you break it?"

Harry didn't want the money; he had enough, but the property... He was sure he could find some uses for them.

"Thanks you Gorjack. I think I'll keep it."

"You're welcome. If there is anything else I can do for you..." offered the goblin but was interrupted.

"Actually there is." The goblin only looked on with mild interest. "I was wondering if there is anyway I can have access to my accounts with out having to keep coming back here."

"Yes sir, there is. We have special pouches that, with a nominal annual fee, will allow you to withdraw money from any where at any time."

"What if I need to exchange it to muggle currency? Will it work the same way?"

"Yes sir, it will, but there will be additional fee." The goblin was now grinning even wider.

"Of course." _This will be perfect._ "Can you tell me if there are any charms placed on the pouches for protection purposes?" Harry asked.

"Certainly. The pouch contains anti-theft; only the witch or wizard it's designated for will have access to it. If lost, you can come back here and retrieve another one for a small fee and the old one will be destroyed wherever it may be. It can withstand any extreme weather conditions from fire, water, and lightning. It also has protection against many curses and counter charms. If the charms were in any way tampered with or nullified, then it will be automatically destroyed and a new one will be waiting here for you. Of course, if that should happen, additional fee will be applied again." It appears that the goblins grin just kept getting wider and wider.

_That's good enough for me._ "I'll take three." Harry sat back and waited.

Now it was the goblin's turn stare. _I did not expect that. One... Yes. But three? _"Uhh... Three sir?" asked the goblin, his smile disappearing and seemed unsure for a second.

"Yes. I'd like all three to be connected with the Black family vault, one of which will also be connected to the Potter family vault."

"Yes... Yes sir." The goblin who he thought looked old and frail jumped from his seat, ran out the door, and came back a minute later. Harry was so surprised that he almost fell over. _Geez, that was fast. They must get a commission out of this. _"Here you are sir." Gorjack was out of breath as he handed Harry three pouches in three different colors: white, brown, and black.

Harry took them and thought that it looked just like the money pouch he always carried around. "How do I designate these to certain people?" Harry asked.

"Well, all three already recognize your magical signature, so you can use all three. There is an active spell already in place that will let those pouches recognize the next wizard or witch who touches them as someone who was given access to the account. However, that is the only spell that you can disable. No other, or it will be destroyed."

"So... Will _Finite Incantatem_ be enough?" he asked.

"Yes sir. But I repeat, this is the only time you can cast a spell at it. After that, no other spells will work."

Harry took out his wand, pointed it at the black pouch, and cast the spell. The pouch glowed blue before returning to normal. The black one was to be his and give him access to both accounts, while the other two will only have access to the Black family account.

"And will the fees be taken directly out of my account?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Gorjack. I'd also like to take a look at the separate vaults." Harry stood up as another goblin escorted him out.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked out into the lobby to meet Ron and Hermione and handed them the pouches; the white to Hermione and the brown to Ron.

"What are these?" asked Hermione.

"Well, this is one of the conditions I will allow you to come with me. If you don't accept them, then I'll leave you behind," he explained.

"A pouch? Uh... Sure Harry, I accept," said Ron a little unsure at why he was being given a pouch.

"Just so you know, those have access to the Black family vault. So when you guys need money, wizard or muggle currency, just say how much you need and it'll be there."

"Harry I... We..." Hermione looked shocked.

"Mate, we can't take these. We don't want the money," Ron argued.

"Listen, we won't have time to get a job and make money while searching for the Horcruxes. We'll be doing a lot of traveling and the Black fortune will come in handy. Ron, I know you don't like hand outs, but this isn't one of those. If you want, you can think of this as a job and I'm paying you to search for the Horcruxes with me," he smirked hoping they would just accept it. "Besides, once you touched them, it automatically accepts you as its owner."

"Harry. Thank you," said Hermione as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah, thanks mate," and stashed his brown pouch inside his cloak.

As they left the large silver and gold doors of Gringots, he told them about his meeting with Gorjack, some of the properties he inherited, and what he saw in the vaults. When he visited his vaults, they had almost the same contents: gold, sickles, nuts, jewels, various magical objects, furniture, and odd trinkets similar to the one's Dumbledore used to have in his office. In the Potter family vault he had also found a pensieve that he had asked the goblin to send to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione were impressed by these and both agreed that if they did spend a few galleons, it wouldn't put a dent in Harry's inheritance.

Their next destination was a small, beaten down store just off Diagon Alley. Harry had decided that it would be best to keep all their possessions with them at all time. For this purpose, he suggested that they each buy a trunk similar to the one that Moody was imprisoned in for most of their fourth year and just shrink it for easy transport. Hermione and Ron had objected at first but finally agreed after seeing advantages with owning one. Harry bought three and paid with the gold he inherited.

After buying the trunk, the three went from shop to shop buying advanced books on potions, defense and offensive magic, different branches of magic, transfiguration, and all other subjects that Hermione thinks will be useful and some that will not. Harry and Ron looked at her as if she had grown another head. She was picking out books as if she had forgotten that they were supposed to pay for them. Harry let her do this knowing that she will probably be able to read all the books in no time. For his part, he has no intentions on reading everything.

Besides books, they also bought potion ingredients, restorative potions, and many other potions. Hermione was the one who decided to stock up on their potions supply.

Now, the only thing missing are the robes, dress robes and everyday robes, muggle and wizard alike. For the muggle clothing, they will have to buy that at another time after the wedding.

As they walked through the doors to Madam Malkin's, Harry recalls the event that occurred last year. Malfoy and his mother were here before they walked in and Harry couldn't help but confront him. His anger always rose to the surface just at the thought of him. This time however, he was sure that there wouldn't be a repeat of that.

They spent a good hour being measured and choosing their robes. Just like the other books and potion ingredients they bought earlier, they placed the robes in their trunks and Hermione had used her wand to shrink them.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat," said Ron.

"Sure. Let's head back to The Leaky Cauldron. We still have some time before we have to meet with Charlie," said Harry. It had been a few hours since their breakfast and he was also starting to get hungry.

"I wish they hadn't snatched Florean Fortescue. I could really use some ice cream and sundaes right now," Ron complained.

"First of all, no one is even sure that Voldemort's got him and second, is your stomach all you can think about," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"That's true. But if he was taken, why do you think they would want him?" asked Harry.

"Dunno. He's obviously the best in the business, ain't he? I mean, if they were to take him, then they would have an unlimited supply of ice cream and sundaes, right?" smirked Ron. Harry was able to stifle his laughter while Hermione just shook her head, but Harry could see a smile on her face.

In the sky, the clouds had covered up the sun and blanketed the place in shadow. Harry was glad that they had bought warm cloaks that were water proof because the wind had started to pick up. Pulling his cloak tighter around him, Harry looked up and down Diagon Alley and saw that it was still as crowded as before and the aurors could be seen patrolling the street. If only there wasn't a war going on, Harry wouldn't be there buying supplies to fight this war. Instead he would be here buying his school supplies for his final year.

_Wonder if Hogwarts will be kept open._ There hasn't been any news whether the school will be kept open or closed for the coming school year. The _Daily Prophet_ had printed articles about the topic. The school governors were still debating about it and couldn't agree on it.

Harry was busy with this though that he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. When he did manage to pull his mind back to reality, he realized that he had slowed his pace and that Ron and Hermione were a few meters ahead. They had stopped to wait for him with a worried expression on their face.

Harry scolded himself for letting his mind wander. He increased his pace to catch up to them, but it was too late…

There was a loud explosion and screams filled the air. Harry pulled his wand from his back pocket and looked around to see what had caused the explosion. Everyone on the street had stopped in their tracks. Aurors had their wands out and were trying to evacuate everyone. Still no one knew what was happening and where the attack was coming from. The few who were smart enough and were able, had apperated to safety.

Just then, there was another explosion much closer to where Harry was standing. He turned around just in time to see a large wall of a building explode out into Diagon Alley. The wall had broken to large chunks due to the force of the explosion and bombarded the people on the street. The force of it was too strong that those who were unfortunate enough to escape were knocked unconscious or killed on the spot.

A split second after this explosion, there were many more explosions up and down Diagon Alley, but those faded at the back of Harry's mind. As the explosions forced a barrage of concrete, metal, and glass on the witches and wizards standing on the street, Harry's face went pale as he noticed that Ron and Hermione were amongst those that were on the ground, not moving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **Thanks to those who left a review and sorry it took a long time for this one to come out. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can. I don't know when it will be especially since college starts again today. I will continue this. So keep reading. 'till then..._

_**Wizzel: **Thanks to be the first to review. At the beginning of the story, he was already fit; he is after all an athlete. But since he has more time to exercise his muscles, they've become more developed. My Harry will never develop really big muscles. I don't like that very much. Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression._

_**tony:** Thanks. I wonder how JKR will make the Dursleys pay when Harry comes of age._

_**kim: **Thanks so much. Reviews do help. Makes writers feel guilty if they don't update often. ;-)_

**_mosleyn001_**_ Glad you liked the prank! And yes, they're permanent. But then again it's nothing that surgery can't fix, right? Heh heh... ;-) I'll try to update when I can, life does get in the way sometimes. And I will try my best to finish it._

_**wandmaker: **Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this one._

_Oh... and another disclaimer... The part about Flourean Fortescue, the idea was from a picture drawn in _PhoenixSong_ but I don't remember who the artist was._

_--Ness_


	4. GoodByes

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the characters and events created by JK Rowling. Publishing rights and copyright owned by JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros., and others I may not have mentioned. No money is being made by this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Harry Potter and the Final Struggle**_

_It is not the critic who counts, not the man who points out how the strong man stumbled, or where the doer of deeds could have done better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood, who strives valiantly, who errs and comes short again and again, who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions, and spends himself in a worthy cause, who at best knows achievement and who at the worst if he fails at least fails while daring greatly so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory nor defeat. _

_**--Theodore Roosevelt--**_

**Chapter 4**

**Good-byes**

Explosions continued up and down Diagon Alley as Harry dodged the barrage of concrete, metals, and shards of glass. Ron and Hermione were just a few feet ahead and still weren't moving.

"Ron! Hermione!" His screams were useless over the sounds of explosions, but still he continued to yell and started running towards them. He dodged and rolled to the ground as a red beam of light passed over his head. He was getting close to them. The curse hit the ground and caused a large explosion. Its shockwave so powerful, it radiated dozens of meters around. Harry was thrown back twenty feet and slid on his back as the force continued to push him. Coming to a halt next to a burning shop, he stood up and surveyed his surrounding.

Diagon Alley, which a few hours ago was filled with witches and wizards coming and going from shop to shop, had turned into a scene filled with horror and confusion. There were many people apparating out of Diagon Alley, but there were also a few who were too young to apparate out or just didn't know how to apparate. These people were running to the nearest store to use the floo not caring who they knocked over to get to safety.

Harry had to fight through the crowd and dodge not only shrapnel from the explosion, but also the curses flying everywhere. Aurors were trying to protect and evacuate the people while at the same time, trying to capture the dark robed figures that had apparated in and were casting curses and causing all the damage.

As Harry ran, a curse made contact with his right leg, causing him to fall on the ground. Immediately rolling to a kneeling position, he whipped his wand towards the death eater standing a few feet behind and cast the first spell that came to mind.

"_Protego!"_

Just as he managed to cast the shield, a red beam of light collided with it. The force of the impact was so great that his shield wavered and spider-web cracks started to appear. The Death Eater continued to train his wand at him with great concentration and forcing his curse to increase in intensity. Harry, who was at a disadvantage from his kneeling position, was also concentrating.

_Too strong, how'd they become this strong?_ Sweat started to appear at his brow as he placed both his hands on his wand. His wand was getting hotter as he continued to channel more magic through the wand. The smell of burnt flesh reached his nostril as pain continued to sear his hands and travel up his arm. The pain was becoming unbearable but he couldn't give up. His friends were just a few meters away and he had to get them to safety. _No matter what! I will not loose them too!_

The cracks continued to grow larger and snake it's was throughout the whole shield. On Harry's face was determination to save his friends, but as his gaze fell on the increasing size of damage on his shield, for a split second, he was over come with hopelessness. And then it shattered.

The red beam of light shattered through the shield and the magic supporting it. Because there was a large amount of magic supporting the shield, residue of this magic flew in all direction and forced people from their feet and into the air.

The force of the shock from the magic residue knocked Harry ten feet and as the red beam of light made impact on his left shoulder, it shattered the bones and forced him to collide in the nearest building. He stopped under the window of a burning store with part of his shirt burnt off. The skin on his shoulder caused him so much pain as blood flowed freely from the many cuts and wounds. His left arm lay useless beside him; his shoulder, burnt and broken. The pain was unbearable but he couldn't do anything about that now.

The Death Eater was coming closer and closer and still had his wand trained on him. It was then he realized that he didn't have his wand. With a quick glace around, he located it about five feet from his right. There wasn't enough time to get it as the Death Eater was already upon him.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't The Chosen One. We weren't expecting you," said the Death Eater with a smirk. All around them Aurors and Death Eater were engaged in a battle that no one noticed them. The Aurors were also having difficulty and all the shields they cast were failing. None were standing up to the curses coming their way. Not even from a simple _Petrificus Totalus._ Because of this, many Aurors lay dead or unconscious on the ground.

Ron and Hermione were still lying a few feet from them. From where he sat with his back to the crumbling wall, he could see the blood on Ron's face and on Hermione's arms. Ron was lying face up. His eyes closed as the blood continued to flow and cover the right side of his face. Hermione was lying face down. Harry couldn't see her face but guessed that it was the same as Ron's.

Filled with rage and not being able to do anything, Harry glared back at the Death Eater in front of him.

"I could kill you now. But the Dark Lord wants to finish you himself. Personally, I don't know why he's had trouble in the past at trying to defeat you when I took you down so easily." Harry didn't say anything and continued to glare at him. "I'll bring you to him. But first, let's have some fun, shall we?" The Death Eater took a step forward and readied a spell on his lips.

It was now or never. Harry took this time to spring from his position and made a grab for the wand. Too late.

"_Crucio!"_

The pain was beyond unbearable. Somehow the spells this Death Eater was casting were more powerful than he's ever experienced. Because of this, the pain was more than he's ever felt, even from Voldemort. _Can't take it. Make it stop!_ He couldn't think of anything else besides dying. He wanted to die instead of enduring this much pain. But he didn't have that luxury. The pain continued to eat through him and spread through every fiber of his muscles, every inch of his body. His vision failed him as well as his hearing. It felt like an eternity and all he knew was pain. Time didn't matter. There was only pain. Only pain and nothing else.

Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. His whole body was throbbing and all he could see was a blur of colors. Suddenly, hands grabbed his shoulders and shook. He couldn't really see him and can barely hear him. As the hands grabbed his left shoulders he winced in pain.

"Harry! Harry, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Ch...Charlie? Is that you?" croaked Harry.

"Yeah. Let's get you out of here." Charlie helped him up and by the time he had gotten up, he was able to see clearly. He swayed on the spot as the world continued to spin and explode around him. He would have fallen if it hadn't been for Charlie supporting him.

There was another body next to him on the ground, unconscious. "Take this." Charlie shoved something in his hands. Confused, he looked down at his hands and saw that it was his wand. Everything came back to him.

"Ron. Hermione." Looking around, he couldn't see them. All he saw were the blood stains on the ground where they had been lying a while ago.

"They're gone. Port keyed them to St. Mungos." Charlie and Harry dodged a stray curse from an Auror and Death Eater battling nearby and ran for cover.

"Are they all right?" Harry asked.

"They'll be fine. Listen, you have to apparate out of here. Go to St. Mungos and have someone take a look at that." Harry could tell something was wrong with Ron and Hermione by the look in his face. He was about to ask more when a spell grazed his ear as it passed.

Harry rolled to his left, causing more pain on his injured shoulder, and fired at the direction the spell came from. _"Reducto!"_ It missed the Death Eater standing five meters away. It collided with the wall behind him causing it to shatter and ruble to fall on top of the Death Eater. Harry didn't know if he was dead or unconscious and now was not the time to find out.

Two Death Eaters were engaged in a duel with Charlie a few meters from him. Charlie fired a leg locking curse which rebounded after colliding with the Death Eater's shield. It returned with twice the speed and twice the force and smashed into Charlie's stomach with so much force that it threw him off his feet and landed a few feet behind.

"_Incendio!"_ The spell raced from Harry's wand towards the back of the Death Eater who had taken down Charlie and burst into flames. The Death Eater flailed around trying to put out the fire and in the end apparated out of Diagon Alley.

The other one turned to Harry and yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry rolled over and crashed into a broken wall which took the damage and shattered to pieces. He ran for cover just as another spell left the Death Eater's wand.

"You can't hide forever, boy! You don't stand a chance. The Dark Lord _will_ win and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it. So just give up like a good little boy and surrender to the power of the Dark Lord."

The Death Eater continued to taunt him, but this only fuelled Harry's anger and determination. He bolted from his cover and flipped through the air. He managed to aim his wand at the surprised Death Eater in mid-air and cast a spell. _"Incarcerous."_ Thick ropes wrapped and bound the Death Eater from head to toe as Harry landed with a thud on the ground. He yelled in pain as his left shoulder took in the impact from the ground. _Too much. It's all just too much._

The world was fading, but he knew he couldn't give up. As he staggered to his feet, a hand grabbed his left arm and pulled him down again. Pain raced through his arm and across his shoulder. Harry tried to identify his attacker, but couldn't see his face. He tried to lift his wand, but found that he was too weak to do so. As the world and the explosions started to fade, all he could see was a white robe and nothing else...

------------------------------------------------------------

Warmth. Comfort. It seems so odd that he should feel these things.

Slowly, he lifted the lids of his eyes and found himself staring at a white ceiling fan spinning and spinning. His vision was blurry but he could tell what it was.

He shifted his position and let out a groan as he disturbed his shoulder. It all came back to him. Diagon Alley. The attack. Ron. Hermione. He tried to sit up only to be pushed back down again.

"Harry, you really should just lie down. You need rest." Hermione was bending over him with a concerned look.

"Yeah mate! Your shoulder didn't look so good when they brought you here." Ron was standing at the other side of the bed with his back facing the door.

"Hermione? Ron? Are you guys alright? Wha... What happened?" His voice was hoarse. He knew he didn't sound so good, but didn't care.

"You were portkeyed here. You were unconscious and your shoulder was badly damaged," sniffed Hermione as she handed him his glasses.

"You've been unconscious for five hours. Mum, Dad, and the others are here as well. They're over there with Charlie." Ron turned and pointed at a group of red heads hovering over a bed.

As Harry surveyed the room, he noticed several other occupants. Many were awake and had visitors, others were unconscious. A few beds around him were unoccupied but gave the impression that they once held patients. Almost everything was white and this unnerved him a little.

"Oh, Harry dear! You're alright! I knew I shouldn't have let you kids go on your own. Now look what happened. Oh when I heard..." Mrs. Weasley suddenly gave him a hug. He was relieved that it wasn't the bear hug she always gave her kids. He didn't know how much more his shoulder could take.

"Mrs. Weasley. It's nice to see you too." It still overwhelmed him how others worry about him. "I'm fine, really. Just a little sore." They were giving him too much attention and decided to bring up a new topic to divert attention. "So how did you guys get here."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a second. It was Hermione who spoke first. "The healer told us we were also portkeyed here. Most of the wounded were. Many were unconscious and bleeding. Others were dying or already dead. It was a massacre Harry. A massacre..." Hermione whispered the last part as tears escaped her eyes.

Ron wanted to go and comfort her but his mother was already doing that.

"I woke an hour after Hermione. An hour after the fighting stopped and they were still bringing in the wounded."

"How did it end? The last thing I saw was an Auror giving me a Portkey." He had to find out what happened and how it ended. They were just too powerful; more powerful than he remembered from the ministry or during the attack on Hogwarts.

"More Aurors apparated in Diagon Alley along with a few members from the Order of the Phoenix. Of course, the Aurors thought they were just normal witches and wizards taking a stand so no worries about being suspected as part of a secret group." Mrs. Weasley looked at him with sadness and continued. "Charlie said that you stood up so well against the Death Eaters. You kids are really growing up too fast."

"Wars always forces people to grow up faster than normal Mrs. Weasley." Harry looked down at his hands clutching the white sheets. He wondered if he had killed that Death Eater who was buried in the rubble. He's never killed anyone before. Part of him felt regret, but the other wished that he was dead. _He deserved it. They all do. Especially him!_

Anger was clearly written on his face and others could see it well.

"Harry... Are you..." Hermione didn't continue. Instead she bit down on her lips to prevent her from saying more. She knew he was angry and was probably blaming himself again. He always did when it had something to do with this war. Especially now that he knew he was the only one who could stop Voldemort.

His thoughts and their silence were interrupted as Mr. Weasley and Bill came over. "Glad you're awake, Harry."

"Hello Mr. Weasley. Bill. Any news?"

Mr. Weasley glanced at his wife who looked worried and said, "It seemed that the attack's real purpose was to give the Death Eater a chance to test their new toys."

"The wands?" It would explain the power behind the curses he saw during the attack.

"Yes Harry. And as you know, Ollivander has been missing for quite a while now. Guess we know what happened to him." Bill looked grim as he continued to explain about the wands the Aurors managed to get their hands on from the few prisoners they apprehended. This was certainly tilting the war in Voldemort's favor. With Dumbledore gone and with these improved wands, how will the light win?

After a few more words exchanged, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill went back to Charlie leaving Ron and Hermione with Harry.

"We'll need to leave as soon as we can." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione to see their reaction.

They both nodded, but Hermione could tell there was something else behind what Harry just said.

"Yeah. But not until after the wedding." Ron gave him a sad smile as he said this.

"Uhh... Harry, Ron I should check how Charlie is doing. Come on Ron." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and started to drag him away.

"What? But I just spoke to him. He's fine." Hermione tightened her hold on him as she continued to drag him away.

Harry was a little puzzled until he saw the youngest Weasley standing a few feet away.

_Ginny._

She started waking towards him. She looked tired, but still managed to look so beautiful. Her red hair swayed smoothly behind her as she walked. Her form graceful and determined. Her eyes looked sad as if all life had drained from them. Fear was there too. Harry hated what the war was doing to her. Hated what he was doing to her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in him arms again. To comfort her, but knew he couldn't do that – _not until he's gone. I can't put her in anymore danger. I don't think I'll be able to take it._

"Ginny... I..." started Harry before he was interrupted.

"Just listen to me before you say anything." She said. "I know you're up to something. I know that you ended it in order to keep me safe. But Harry... There no way you can keep me safe by staying away. But I also understand that you need to do what you have to do and like it or not I'm going to be right there next to you."

"No! There is no way you're doing this Ginny!"

"Yes I will! I care about you Harry. Why is it that you think it's okay for you to risk your life for those you care about and it's not okay for other to risk theirs for you?" Ginny's voice was getting louder but managed to keep it low enough for others to over hear. She was determined to help him or at least make sure he doesn't do anything so stupid as to do everything on his own.

The Weasley family a couple of beds over could see that the two were arguing, but didn't want to interfere. A few months ago, Mrs. Weasley was so happy for her daughter when she found out that she was with Harry. The news of their break-up didn't surprise her that much, considering what just happened. But still she hoped that the two will be able to patch it up between them.

"Ginny, there are some things that I have to do and I don't want you around to get hurt. It's going to be dangerous and if anything happens to you, I'll... I'll..." He tore his eyes from her and stared at the white sheets. _I'll never forgive myself._ "Ginny, I can't let you come with me," he whispered.

Ginny continued to stare at him. Frustration continued to burn in her eyes. However, she knew that he would never budge. He was stubborn. Too stubborn.

A few minutes of silence passed as Harry continued to avoid her eyes as she continued to glare at him. Defeated, she released her breath and sat down next to him. She took his hands in hers and turned his face towards her. She stared at his eyes for a few seconds and saw the pain behind them. She wanted nothing more than to take away that pain, but he wouldn't let her.

"Just promise me that what ever you do, you won't do it alone. And that before you leave, promise to say good-bye."

Harry was shocked to find out that she knew he was leaving. "Ginny... I..."

She gave him a sad smile when she saw his surprise. "I know you more than you think Harry. That's why I care so much about you. When I saw you here, I didn't know what to think. I was afraid that I would loose you."

Tears were running down her cheeks, moistening her perfect skin. Harry reached up to dry them, but pulled back in the last minute and looked down. "Ginny, I'm sorry. But I can't put you in anymore danger."

She was a little disappointed that he had pulled back. "Still quite the hero, aren't we?"

Harry stared at her brown eyes, regretting every action he's done so far to put her in this position.

"Just promise me that you'll let Ron and Hermione help you with this. Promise me that you won't leave without saying good-bye." She continued to look at him, waiting for his answer but he didn't say a word. _Fine. If he won't promise, then I'll just have to make sure that I'm there when he leaves._

Ginny leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning around and saying, "I'll see you back at the Burrow." Ginny quickly walked out of the room without looking back.

------------------------------------------------------------

It's been over a week since the attack on Diagon Alley occurred and nothing has happened since then. The _Daily Prophet_ was still printing articles about the attack and trying to predict the next one.

Twenty-eight people had died. Ten were Aurors, two Death Eaters, and the rest were the innocent men, women, and children.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione placed the _Prophet_ down to continue her breakfast. "Well, at least there hasn't been an attack since then." Before the attack on Diagon Alley, there were a few mysterious deaths that everyone suspected was Voldemort and Death Eater's doing. But now, not even a single threat on anyone. _The calm before the storm, _thought Harry.

The breakfast table had been magically elongated to accommodate everyone including Fleur's family. The table was filled with food and everyone's main topic was the preparation for the wedding; everyone except Ron, Harry, and Hermione who were sitting at the end of the table.

"It's just going to get worse now that he's forcing people into his army," whispered Harry.

Ron and Hermione nodded knowing that what they're about to do wasn't going to be easy.

Harry looked around and saw that everyone was worried even though they tried to avoid the subject. They weren't going to give in. They were holding on to each other and for one last celebration before things became worse.

Harry wondered what it would be like to have that; to have something special to hold on to, have something to look forward to. And then his eyes fell on her.

He wished he didn't have to. But he couldn't risk it. He still remembered the time they spoke in the hospital and how he'd hurt her. After their conversation, it puzzled him how she didn't stay away from him or tried to avoid him. Any conversation they had only lasted from one to two sentences.

"Ze owls are here!" Gabrielle had snatched the letter from and owl that landed in front of her.

"Hogwarts letters..." Ron stared at the letters that a large barn owl had dropped in front of him. He looked at them for a second before exchanging looks with Harry and Hermione. They weren't going back so there really was no point, but no one else knew.

"Well... I see that they're keeping it opened after all," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'm still not sure whether or not to let you four go back there."

"Mum..." Ginny was about to protest before she was interrupted.

"I don't believe there will be many who are willing to let their children go back, dear. But I heard that the minister decided to place a few Aurors there. He's also going to increase the available floo network out of Hogwarts. Either way, it safer for the kids there than here Molly," reasoned Mr. Weasley.

"Yes I know Arthur."

_It's not safe anywhere._ Harry knew that not even the few Aurors stationed at Hogwarts was enough to stop Voldemort and his army.

------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of their time at the Burrow, Ron, Harry, and Hermione spent their time researching possible horcruxes and practicing advanced defensive and offensive spells, nonverbal magic, and Occlumency. Harry remembered the last time he fought Snape and with that one thought alone he pushed himself harder. _The next time I see him, I won't let him get away._

"_Harry!_ Concentrate!" ordered Hermione.

"Wha..." The teacup that he had been trying to levitate using nonverbal magic shattered to pieces.

"Wrong spell Harry." Ron was laughing on the bed.

"At least I managed something!" Harry said hotly.

"Well... I think that it's obvious that your anger is triggering your magic. It's actually helping you learn. But that's not always a good thing," added Hermione as she repaired the shattered teacup. "You've got to learn to control your anger Harry. It's the only way you'll learn to do this right."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey Harry. Don't ever use nonverbal magic on me alright? I kinda wanna stay in one piece," smirked Ron.

"Oh sod off!"

"You were thinking about him weren't you?" Hermione's face turned serious.

"Yeah."

"It's not your fault. He was much more skilled and experienced than us Harry," reasoned Hermione.

Harry nodded. He knew this, but can't accept it. He has to get better at it or he won't stand a chance the next time he faces him.

"If I ever get my hands on that git, I'll make him pay." Ron emphasized by punching his palms.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"At least now we have a good reason to pay him back," said Harry.

"Yeah, pay him back for Dumbledore and the last six years," smirked Ron.

"Ron!" shrieked Hermione.

"What?"

"You are not going on a crusade in order to act on a grudge you have for Professor Snape!"

"Snape! Not _Professor_ Snape!"

Ron and Hermione continued to argue with each other. Harry on the other hand, was content to stay out of it if they let him. _I wonder when they'll get together,_ thought Harry. When he leaves, he hopes that the two will have enough time for each other. _I can't put them in anymore danger than I already have._

Harry picked up the parchment next to him to look at all the properties he owned. _First stop would have to be somewhere unplottable._ He had a few of those. There was the one in Liverpool, another in Manchester, and one just outside of London.

As he was studying the parchment, there was a knock on the door. Harry turned his heads and there stood Ginny with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys. Mum says its time for dinner."

Ron and Hermione had stopped their arguing and walked past Ginny, Hermione looking smug. "Thanks Ginny." Ron followed her looking peeved.

Harry placed the parchment on the bedside table and followed Ron and Hermione. "Thanks Ginny," mumbled Harry as he passed her.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat at the kitchen table talking to Gabrielle while her mother prepared dinner. If it was any other night, it would have been her helping her mother. But since Fleur and her family were here, Fleur and her mother were helping with the cooking.

"Ginny, will you tell Harry, Hermione, and your brother to come down for dinner?" asked Molly as she busied setting the table.

"Yes mum."

As she climbed the stairs to Ron and Harry's room, she couldn't help but worry about Harry. For the past few days she had been trying to act normal around him to make him feel comfortable. But whenever he sees her, Ginny could see that pain and regret behind those eyes.

"Ugh! If that idiot would just stop being so stubborn, he'd know that I'd help him in a second."

As she neared the door, she heard something break. Curious, she decided to listen before making her presence known.

_Wordless magic? Snape? _

Taking a peek inside the room, she saw Harry sitting on a bed reading a parchment and intent on ignoring the two bickering _couple._ Ginny smirked at the thought. _I don't know how he puts up with it._

Knocking on the door once, she placed a smile on her face and said, "Hey guys. Mum says it's time for dinner."

The argument ended, which Hermione obviously won. "Thanks Ginny."

After the two left, it was only her and Harry. Their eyes met once before he mumbled his thanks and followed Ron and Hermione down the stairs.

She ran her hand through her hair in frustration. _What the hell do I have to do to make him act normal around here?_ Shaking her head, she turned to leave but then noticed the parchment Harry was reading when she entered. Curious, she picked it up and recognized it as the list of properties he inherited.

_Merlin!_ She knew he was rich, but not that rich! And it wasn't obvious from the way he lived, the way he dress, and how he carries himself.

He doesn't care for any of these. She knew this is true and because of it, the more she cared for him, or maybe love would be more accurate. She didn't know how Harry would react if she said she loved him, so for now she would have to settle for caring about him. _Even if that git tries to push me away._ Shaking her head once more, she turned and went down to dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Fleur! Darling! Où es tu?" Mrs. Delacour was frantically searching room to room. "Ah! Je m'excuse!" She slammed the door and went to check the next room.

Molly Weasley had just finished fixing her son's tie when Mrs. Delacour opened the door. "Oh dear, I wonder what's the matter now." Molly gave Bill a kiss and a hug before she hurried out the door.

The bride and groom were both preparing for the wedding in the same house and to avoid having the two come across one another before the ceremony, they were told to remain in their rooms.

"Don't worry mum. Everything will be fine." Bill shouted after his mother. However, it was more for himself that his mother. It was his wedding day and he was marrying the most incredible woman in the world. He looked at his reflection and traced the scar across his face. For the hundredth time that day, he realized how lucky he was to have her. Not even the incident at Hogwarts was enough to drive her away.

With only a few hours before the ceremony, the Weasley house was in chaos. Last minute foods were being prepared in the kitchen. Pots, pans, spoons, and forks flew through the air and on the stove. Potatoes peeled themselves before jumping in the boiling water. Knives flew from the counter and chopped the vegetables. Eggs cracked themselves against the edge of the bowl and dropped their contents in to be whipped. Foods jumped from pots and into delicate and ornate china dishes which were immediately charmed to stay warm. This was all supervised by Tonks and Hermione who were supervised by Molly Weasley every five minutes.

Outside, no clouds could be seen for miles around. It was warm and a light breeze blew to rustle the leaves on the tree tops and the grass on the ground. The lake lay quiet and calm only to be disturbed as a fish jumped from the water only to land back with a small splash.

It was times like these that he felt at peace. There was no sign of pain, struggle, or the war in the horizon. Everything was the way it should be and no matter what, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure that this will not be that last time he sees a day like this.

Still in a deep thought, a vision of Ron and Hermione lying on the ground in Diagon Alley overcame him. _No... I can't..._ He shook his head trying to clear away the vision.

_Tonight. It has to be tonight._

"Hey Harry! Been looking everywhere for you mate. I'm so glad to get out of that mad house. Mum and Mrs. Delacour kept fussing about every little thing." Ron sat down next to Harry and leaned back on his elbows

"So what took you so long to escape?" Harry turned to look at his friend, an amused look on his face.

Ron took a deep breath before releasing it and lay back on the grass to stare at the branches above them. He had one arm behind his head and the other on his stomach. "Mum had about a billion of things she wanted me to do. Whenever I finished one, there was always something else. So... I just climbed out the window."

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Charlie, Fred, and George managed to get away earlier. Dad's still trapped inside. I don't reckon he'll be able to escape. I think mum's keeping a close eye on him now that a few of us has gotten out."

"Hermione?"

"She's been brainwashed. Ginny on the other hand, well... she's not going anywhere - bride's maid and all." Ron grinned.

Harry continued to stare at the lake letting the warm breeze blow through his unruly hair.

After a few minutes of silence, Ron asked, "When do we leave?"

"A day or two. You need to spend some time with your family. Don't know when we'll be able to get back. Something might happen while we're gone and things are just going to get worse."

"Yeah. I hear you."

------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding guest had gathered and watched as the bride and groom exchanged their vows. There were only a few present to witness the ceremony, only close friends and families were there.

On the altar, Fleur stood facing Bill. Her dress, a simple, yet elegant white gown with no sleeves reached down to her feet. On her head was the tiara that belonged to Mrs. Weasley's Great-Aunt Muriel, goblin made and very beautiful. Beneath the tiara, her silvery-blonde hair cascaded down to her waist and swayed gently by the wind.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The guests stood up and clapped as the couple kissed. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour were wiping their eyes in between their clapping.

After the wedding ceremony, long tables were assembled beside the lake and loaded with so much foods and drinks that the tables groaned and threatened to break in half.

The sky had dimmed a little and spheres of light were enchanted to hover above the tables and the dance floor. Bill and Fleur were already there dancing to a slow music in front of the stage where the band played. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wee also on the dance floor along with Tonks and Remus.

There were many others Harry didn't recognize and many that he did were either Aurors or members of the Order of the Phoenix. Two or three Aurors were walking along the perimeter of the party. These Aurors had accompanied Percy Weasley when he arrived just after the reception started. Molly Weasley had rushed to her son to welcome him and Bill had accepted his congratulations and shook his hands with reservation. He still hadn't forgiven Percy for the previous years, but he was willing to put everything aside just for one day. With that final thought he gave Percy a brotherly hug that surprised the other members of the Weasley clan.

After being nudged in the ribs by his wife, Arthur Weasley approached his prodigal son and shook his hands. As for the other Weasleys, they stayed away.

Amongst the guest, there was a tense atmosphere that hovered around them. Many of the members of the Order of the Phoenix who decided to attend were trying to enjoy themselves, while at the same time keeping their wands within reach, and scanning the area for any sign of an attack.

"I can't believe that everything went perfect!" said Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting together at the table watching the other guests dance.

"I'm just glad it's all over." Ron sighed with relief as he loosened the bow around his neck.

"Tsk." Hermione shook her head, her hair tied neatly on top. She was wearing a light blue gown that flowed to her feet. The bodice of the dress hugged her in a way that complimented her figure. All through the ceremony, Hermione had a smile on her face. But it wasn't because of the wedding. The real reason behind it was for her success in attracting the stare of a certain red head. "Ron, who ever said it was over?"

Ron stared at her and was about to reply when Hermione grabbed his hands and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Come on, let's dance."

As for Ron's part, he didn't put up much of a struggle.

Hermione had decided that Ron was too stubborn to take the initiative, so it was left to her to poke and prod him in the right direction. Now that they were going to leave all this behind to help Harry, she wanted to enjoy herself while it last.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat watching his friends dance for a few minutes. _They look so happy._ That was the way it should be. He hoped that if they do come together, their friendship will continue to stay the same if for some reason they broke up.

"Harry, do you have a minute?" Looking around, he saw Remus approach him. "How are you doing, Harry?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Better than before."

"I see you and Tonks have gotten together."

Remus chuckled as he looked over at Tonks. "Yeah, well... I don't know what she sees in me." He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and turned a serious expression to his best friend's son. "Harry, are you sure you can't tell us what happened that night? We may be able to help."

"I'm sorry. I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't. No matter what happened."

Remus's face fell. He wanted to help Harry so much, but he wouldn't let him. "Harry, I..." He released a sigh, knowing that he wouldn't budge. _He's so much like James_. "Harry, I know that you have a big role to play in this war. That prophesy, it's between you and Voldemort. Everyone knows this. The Order has decided that you should become a member. Even if you decide not to tell us what happened that night, will you at least come to us and ask for help when you need it?" If he can't protect him right now, then at least he'll be there when Harry needs him.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Remus."

Remus embraced him and said, "Good. In the mean time, stay out of trouble." He smiled at Harry before turning around and joining Tonks.

_Good-bye Remus._

After a few minutes in deep thought, he looked around and spotted Ginny. She was sitting a few tables over talking with a girl her age; cousin maybe. She was in her bride's maid gown and looked radiant. In his opinion, she looked a hundred times better than Fleur in her gown.

Without knowing what he was doing he started to walk towards her and reached out a hand. "Ginny, would you like to dance?"

Ginny was surprised that he'd ask. But as she looked deep within his emerald eyes, she saw the hope inside. Everything else around her faded as she took his hands and allowed Harry to lead her on the dance floor.

They danced to a slow music, oblivious of those around them. Harry pulled her closer as she leaned her head on his shoulder. _He's so warm._ Within his embrace, she felt safe, secure. But something else bothered her.

"Harry..." she said hesitantly. "You're leaving aren't you?" She felt him tense as she continued to rest her head.

"I... yes," he whispered this simple answer that sent goose bumps on her skin. "I have to Ginny. It has to end."

"And you won't allow me to come with you?" She knew the answer already, but she had to ask.

"No. I'm sorry." As he said this he held her tighter, afraid that if he loosened his hold on her, she'd disappear.

"Ron and Hermione know about this? They'll be with you right?"

Harry hesitated. "They know. I told them before we left Hogwarts."

Ginny accepted his answer, but there was something about it that bothered her. After a while, she decided to push her worries at the back of her mind and tried to enjoy her time with Harry while it last.

------------------------------------------------------------

Picking up his wand, Harry cast the _Imperterbable Charm_ in Ron's direction.

It was hours after the party and everyone was asleep. Bill and Fleur had left an hour before the party ended. Little by little, the number of guests thinned until all that remained was Harry, Hermione, the Delacours, and the Weasleys with the exception of Percy.

Harry gathered his belongings and placed them all in the new trunk. He tip-toed around the room he shared with Ron, making as little noise as possible. He lifted Hedwig's cage gently and was rewarded by a hoot and flapping of the wings as she was disturbed from her sleep.

"Hedwig, shush!" Realizing the importance of what was happening, Hedwig stayed quiet as Harry brought her over to the open window. "I'll see you later Hedwig." He stuffed the empty cage in the magical trunk and shrunk it before placing it in his pocket.

With everything packed, he took one last look at Ron, and walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------

It's been two hours and still, she couldn't sleep. She continued to lie on her bed wondering what it was that was worrying her. She knew Harry was leaving, but he had assured her that Ron and Hermione knew about it. She knew it was the truth by the way he said it. Ron and Hermione knew so they would go with him and help him out, right?

_Hoot._

Ginny knew that was Hedwig. She heard some flapping afterwards and wondered why she was making so much noise._ She's always so quiet during the night._ She sat up on the bed and starred over at Hermione who was sleeping soundly. In the third bed over was Gabrielle, also sound asleep.

Ginny pushed the covers aside and made her way to the door, determined to investigate the noise. As she was about to grab the door handle, she heard the creak of the floor boards from down the stairs.

Fear overcame her as she realized what was happening. She hoped she was wrong but knew deep down that it was true. She opened the door and ran down the stairs. Having lived in this house all her life, she knew which steps to avoid. Because she was light and moved fast, she reached the bottom of the stairs without making noise.

"Harry," she whispered as she reached the kitchen and noticed the door unlocked. She started to approach it when she heard some whispering before the door locked themselves.

"Harry, wait!" she said a little louder as she ran to unlock the door.

She opened the door and was greeted with a gentle breeze that blew her night gown over her ankles.

No one was there. He was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **Thanks for reading this and so sorry that this one took such a long time to post. Don't know when the next one will come out. It will be out when I finish._

_--**Ness--**_


End file.
